Dragon Eye
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Heero, the hunter. Duo, the hunted. What's to happen when the two must band together across many lands and restore balance before the end? 2x1 5xOC Xover with World of Warcraft and Mists of Avalon.
1. Chapter One: Hiring The Hunters

_A/N: You will find a lot of the same places in this story from "The Fated," but is a different era. This story is also based upon the book Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley and the game Monster Hunter._

_Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer to end all disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN GW NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANYTHING! **_

A/N: Several years ago I started writing this and I went back and reread it and realized how much it sucked. Now that I'm older and know a little more I'll try my hand at rewriting it. You'll just have to bear with me as it's hard to write with a 3 month old baby around.

**_Dragon Eye_**

You must always be careful when in the wild; for strange and far dangerous creatures hide within the land they've deemed their "territory." Throughout the years the creatures became more and more curious, once staying within their territories, but now venturing out into villages. This was a time of terror as the most feared of creatures, the dragons, came.

Now was a time for heroes, whom bards would sing to kings about their adventures. This was a time for Monster Hunters, the most bravest of them all. Men and women, elf, human, and dwarf would battle the horrible beasts. Their skills would surpass even the most common knight or mage, they were far greater than kings or the most ample warriors.

But there was one breed of dragons that were not so easily killed. Because of their sense of immortality, many hunters would not venture out to find one, except for a group of three hunters. They were the best of all, each coming from their very own strange backgrounds. They each had their own reasons to take up the profession, each seeking their own destiny. However one was not seeking his destiny, but his revenge….

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

Strong hands pulled back the strings of the bowgun, a soft click sounded as the bullet fell into the barrel. They had been hunting a pack of Genpreys; they were large, prominent-crested beasts that bore toxic fangs and paralyzing claws. The large red monsters were further from their desert homes, feeding in the dense foliage of the lush jungles.

The group of hunters was carefully hidden amongst the undergrowth, their green armor concealing them carefully. They had waiting for this moment, baiting a trap and luring the pack within their range.

Calloused fingers rested on the trigger, slowly pulling back till a silent but audible bang emitted from the gun. The bullet lodged itself within the chest of a Genprey, sending the stripped creature flying backwards, colliding with the large barrel bombs that had been placed. A ring of bangs and fire circled the group of beasts and hunters.

. Two hunters jumped out of hiding, unsheathing their weapons and attacked the remaining, injured Genpreys with steel they had crafted themselves. The gun man shouldered the heavy bowgun, and drew his dual swords, joining the hunt.

They had been lucky that this pack had lost it's leader earlier, otherwise it would have been a more difficult hunt with a fully grown Gendrome about. They carved from the hides of the dead Genpreys, taking what they needed and return to the distressed village, eager to collect their prize.

--XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX--

Rashid, a tall, rugged looking man, Duke to the King of Vashti, burst through the doors of the council hall. His red velvet cape swept over the floor, his metal books clinking together as he approached the throne. He knelt, left hand draped over his right knee and right hand balled into a firm fist over his heart, a respectful bow to a high king.

The High King, a young man no older than the age of twenty with golden blonde hair and aquamarine eyes nodded at the Duke to stand. The young King had recently been crowned only fourteen moons ago. His father had recently gave way to death after a long struggle from an infection caused by an encounter with a dragon. The poison had left his bloodstream long ago, but due to the lack of early medical intervention, no mage or healer was able to spare his life. Even the most skilled of healers could only ease his suffering and after nine moons, the beloved King passed on in his slumber.

The High King, known as Quatre, was the youngest and only son of the past king. He had twenty-nine sisters, all older than him, and from different mothers. His father had tried many years to find a wife to bear a son, however his past wives would only bear daughters, something the High King had enough of. It wasn't until the High King married the young daughter of Wynn and soon a son been born, but the young queen passed on in childbirth.

His sisters took pity on Quatre, often raising him themselves instead of passing him onto a nurse to raise. Quatre was quite fair, his features surpassing that of any maiden. He was a generous man, thinking of himself last and others first. He was polite and sincere, soft-spoken but valiant, he would make a great king indeed. However he shared a secret that he believed would be great shame and often envied women for their ability to lust after men without guilt.

"Rise Rashid and tell me what ails you so."

"Milord, the villagers in Euclea beg for help. Many farmers have spotted a pack of horned wyverns nesting near the mountains. They had sent four of their local hunters to slay them but sadly none have returned. The wyverns are getting more and more dangerous, often venturing into the village at night, taking cattle, and burning fields. Three children and two women have been taken from the village at night, the villagers said they can still hear their screams echoing from the hills."

"It would be wise to send troops there," Quatre pondered the situation. "However our men are inexperienced when hunting monsters, it would take months of training to prepare them for this sort of task and the villagers can't wait any more for help."

"May I make a suggestion, milord?" Rashid asked. Quatre nodded. "The village of Myakka had recently been savaged by a pack of Genpreys and requested help from an elite team of monster hunters. The hunters had departed days earlier from the village and word has it that only after three days of hunting Genpreys, which would of taken weeks, they are returning to the village."

Quatre pondered the idea of hiring the hunters. He had heard of them before, a few bards had graced his halls with songs of their bravery. "So be it. Rashid I ask that you go to Myakka and hire the hunters. Escort them to Euclea, and when they are done with their mission, bring them back for their reward and a feast in their honor. Ride fast, Rashid, arrive at the village before the hunters."

Rashid bowed deeply. "Yes, milord." He turned, his cape sweeping around him.

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

The leader of the hunters dismounted from his horse. An elder villager and his three sons came scrambling over to hunters. "I hope no one is hurt, my lord," the elder villager spoke.

The leader's cobalt blue eyes starred beneath chocolate brown locks as he gave one of the sons the reigns of his horse. "I am no lord."

"Certainly you are," the elder retorted. "You banished my peoples fears, you gave them hope, if you are no lord then you are a hero."

"I am but a man." The elder nodded, seeing no reason to argue. "Come young hunters, for there is a Duke here to speak with you."

"Lead us to him." The three hunters followed the elder, the sons disappearing to take their horses to the stables.

Rashid looked up as the door was opened. The elder entered first, followed by three solemn looking men. The elder bowed low. "May I present the hunters who we had recently hired." He gestured towards the men. "Heero, from the forests of Aturelah. Trowa, from the Elvin land of Anumireh. And Wufei, a priest from Ariella."

Heero's gaze rested on Rashid before casting his cobalt blues eyes towards the soldiers in the room. Trowa, clearly an elf with his pointed ears, auburn hair that resembled the mystic trees of his land and earthly green eyes nodded. Wufei was clearly a priest, but one more different than others. Instead of spending his time in temples, he joined the band of hunters, offering his healing powers, knowledge, and his life. Priests were trained far differently than what they were centuries ago; they now wielded weapons of many forms and trained in the ways of a warrior. Why they had taken up ways of both a warrior and priest no one knew.

"I come with a request from the High King of Vashti: he asks that you slay the neighboring wyverns of Euclea. The villagers there are distraught about the dragons and many are vanishing from their homes within the nights. The beasts are getting braver."

"They're becoming use to humans," Wufei spoke. "They know longer fear us, we instead, fear them. And this threat will continue as the human population expands and more cities and farms are raised."

Rashid continued. "My King asks that we escort you to Euclea. Upon completion of the mission, you'll return to Vashti with us. My King has not told me of your prize money, however he is a generous man and will reward you with a great sum of gold and repairs for your weapons and new horses."

"It is a generous offer," the seemingly quite Trowa said. "I say we help the people of Euclea. I would like to travel to Vashti soon for repairs on my long sword."

Heero nodded. "We'll accept your offer. We break tomorrow."

--XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX--

Strong black wings folded around the muscular torso of the dragon. As the dragon landed, he pulled back his horned head, swallowing his meal whole.

The dragon was beautiful, far more decorated than the most common of wyverns. Double horns twisted high above his head in an array of silver and gold. The scales upon his body draped delicately into dark simmering colors of amethyst, silver, black, and ebony. But the eyes, the eyes would hold those within it's gaze, mesmerizing them with a silent song, for the deep amethyst orbs held a deadly curse.

The dragon stepped forward, it's long snot parting through the trees, walking in a slow steady fashion. The dragon arched low, his forelegs stretched out showing the deadly claws that gleamed in the soft moonlight as the scaly legs morphed into that of a human's hands.

It's torso diminished, dark scales disappearing into pale white flesh. In a painful display the dragon vanished into a young naked human with long chestnut that fell just below the buttocks and haunting amethyst eyes.

The man stood, dusting the invisible dirt off his body. As he cast his eyes upwards towards the full moon, he seemed to glare at it, mocking it, almost daring it.

He walked to the edge of a cliff. The country of Vashti sparkled it's warm fires at him. There was an old path, well warn from years of travelers that the man decided to journey down, he had taken this trail many times. His feet knew the way, knew that it would take two days to reach the gates of the Vashtian kingdom where he would allowed to rest his tired body until the New Moon arrived.

--XOXOXOXOXOXOXO--

Author's note: This is just an idea I've had for awhile. I'll try and get the second one up if I have enough reviews. Or I'll plan on continuing it if I get enough reviews to boost my confidence for the second chapters. So read and review as I'd really like to continue this story.


	2. Chapter Two: The Hunt

__

A/N: You will find a lot of the same places in this story from "The Fated," but is a different era.

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer to end all disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN GW NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANYTHING! ** If your looking to sue me for money, you won't get anything. If you're desperate, go work at Pizza Hut. It sucks there, same as you (!)_._

****

Dragon Eye

Chapter Two

The amethyst eyed man came upon a clearing near the river. A woman with long, caramel red hair was bent down in the river, washing off fruits she had collected earlier that morning. Not wanting to be seen in the nude, the man stepped carefully behind the thorn bushes before calling out. "Caelia!" He threw a stone at her. As the small pebble hit the water, ripples formed from where it struck the calm surface, the woman turned around. "Duo! Don't you have anything better to do than to throw stones at me?"

Duo smiled. "I would if you'd tell me where my clothes were."

"Behind the ash tree. They've been mended and washed." Duo sauntered off towards the tree, gathered his clothes out of the basket and dressed quickly in his brown pants and green tunic.

Duo plopped down next to Caelia, watching contently as she washed the fruits with a damp rag. "There's bread in that basket if you're wondering." Duo smiled as he rummaged through the basket, pulling out a loaf of bread. He began to tear off pieces, stuffing them into his mouth. "I'm beginning to run out of excuses for your absences. I think Calhoun is starting to question your weekly disappearances."

Duo snorted as he reached for an apple. "That old Merlin. What could he possibly think I'd be doing every fortnight?" Caelia stood, dusting off her skirts, and picked up a basket of fruits. "You'd be surprised what Lord Calhoun knows. Could you grab the other baskets for me? Igira is expecting us."

"Us?" Duo asked as he gathered the baskets, tossing the apple core to the side. "Don't worry, Duo," Caelia replied. "I only told her that I received message from you that you'd be arriving soon. That's all."

"Well of course she'd believe that! She'd believe you if you told her you'd saw me flying by catapult into the castle!"

"Well I'd believe it if I saw you flying by catapult into the castle grounds."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Caelia giggled as she took off running, Duo gave chase after her.

--XOXOXOX--

"Has the barrier been set, Wufei?" Heero asked as the priest approached them from behind the foliage. Wufei nodded as he took his place next to Trowa.

It was an hour after dusk, the time when wyverns would begin to feed. The three hunters stayed covered as they watched the clan of Ezenos dragons fly overhead. Ezenos's were small dragons, no larger than two horses. Their dark orange color allowed them to blend into the colors of dawn and dusk. They had long snouts, sharp razor teeth and a wingspan of twenty feet. They might have been the smallest of dragons, but the were still powerful enough to take a carriage into the sky.

The hunters waited until the dark spots of the wyverns could no longer been seen in the sky.

Carefully they approached the entrance of the cave. It was a deep cavern dropping down inside the mountain. Trowa drooped a smoke bomb induced with sleep herbs, just in case there were mothers that had stayed behind to take care of the eggs. The blue orb lit the pathway down into the cavern, hitting the bottom with a _thump_ before exploding, casting it's gasses into the cave. They tied the ropes from their harnesses on a pulley and began to carefully scale down the entrance.

They made it safely to the bottom. A small dragon, no larger than a full grown horse was sleeping. It was what is know as the nurse wyvern, staying behind from the hunt to protect the eggs. It's only reward for it's act would be the small thigh of a cow. Wufei sunk his blade into the dragon, lest it wake up while they were rigging the cave.

They approached the nests, there was roughly over thirty eggs and by the sizes, they would be hatching within a moon. This would pose a problem if it wasn't taken care of soon.

They punctured three inch holes into the shell, the protective embryo spilled out. They placed within the holes small black round objects known as powderstone. Powderstone was a very valuable and explosive rock found only within the volcanic zones. The smallest bit of force on a pebble could blow off a person's arm and destroy the surrounding area. They placed the small stones within all the eggs, totaling to thirty-seven unborn wyverns.

Once finished they placed larger stones of the explosive around the cave, concealing them into every crevice and corner. Finished, Heero tied a quick burning cord to one of the stones attaching the wire to his belt. As they scaled back up the wall, Heero would stop to place powderstone into the footholds and tie the cord around them before continuing.

They climbed out the entrance, nearly finished with their job. Heero and Trowa took cover behind the ferns, rolling out the cord as they went. Wufei stayed behind, securing scrolls to the entrance to provide a barrier for the dragons to enter, but not to leave, trapping them within their grave.

Wufei took cover with Heero and Trowa, removing the barrier they had placed earlier. They waited into the hours of the morning for the dragons to return.

It was nearing dawn when the family of wyverns returned. One by one they entered the cavern, becoming sealed to their fate. When they had discovered the damage, their cries of despair for their lost one and un-hatched eggs echoed out across the mountain side. Trowa lit the match, lighting the cord.

Rock by rock the entrance caved in as the powderstone ignited and exploded, sealing the dragons in. The hunters could hear the painful cries of the Ezenos wyverns as the powderstone inside their home exploded, smashing them beneath the mountain.

It wasn't till the sun had fully risen in the east when the dying screams of the dragons were no more. Heero would only assume that the villagers heard their cries as the village below the mountain lit up.

"I assume all wyverns were destroyed?" Rashid asked as the three hunters entered his tent.

Heero nodded. "They were Ezenos wyverns."

"Then you had no problems with slaying them, no?" Trowa nodded. "Good. I'll send a messenger with notice to the King that we will ride out tomorrow. That'll give them a day to prepare for our arrival." Rashid sealed the scroll with the dark red wax and embellished his emblem. He called for a page.

A small boy, no older than thirteen and looking nervous entered. Rashid handed him the scroll. "Ride forth immediately and give this to the High King." The page bowed and left the tent. They would ride out tomorrow, arriving in Vashti within four days.

--XOXOXOX--

Quatre set in the hall listening as the Merlin's apprentice, Caelia, played the harp. The sound was uplifting, enlightening to those that heard it. Quatre had been holding counsel with the Merlin, an old Druid by the name of Calhoun, his mother's brother.

Calhoun was nearing his days. At the age of sixty his once midnight hair had grayed and silvered. His green eyes had dulled, but the wisdom still showed within it's depths. He leaned on a staff that had been carved to form the shape of a serpent, the same tattoos that graced his and Quatre's forearms. His long cloaks trailed to the floor, it was a surprise the old man hadn't tripped over them yet. It was probably form the many years of wearing the robes of a Merlin that enabled him to walk gracefully in them.

A page entered the room, looking worn from travel. He approached Quatre and bowed. "A message from the duke Rashid." Quatre read the message, a smile gracing his angelic features.

"Rashid will return with the hunters. The mission was successful. They'll arrive tomorrow." Quatre read aloud. "Caelia?"

Caelia stopped playing the harp. "Yes, cousin?"

Quatre smiled at her. "Inform Igira of Lord Rashid's returning and that of the three hunters. Ask her to prepare for a feast tomorrow. They should arrive before dusk."

Caelia bowed. Tucking her harp into her arm, she bowed to Calhoun and left the hall, heading towards the kitchens to inform Igira of the news.

"Duo!" Caelia called out into the forest, looking for her braided haired friend. Softly she heard him cry out. She approached the river where Duo was casually resting, watching as the butterflies and birds flew through the canopy.

"There's going to be a feast tomorrow."

"What for?" Duo was curious. It wasn't a holiday that he knew of nor was it an important date.

"The Duke Rashid is returning with three hunters that the High King had hired to dispose of troublesome wyverns in Euclea. They're to arrive tomorrow and to celebrate their victory."

"The wyverns in Euclea were Ezenos dragons. They were quite bothersome, even to me when I passed through." Duo replied. Remembering them as he had flown over that mountain and the eldest of the group had came out to insult him.

"Duo, don't you realize what this means? You'll have to be on your guard while they're here. I've been with the councilors during meetings and have heard of Lord Calhoun saying that the High King wishes to instate them into his court to serve as hunters for him and other countries. If that happens you can't come here anymore, it'd be too dangerous."

Duo was silent. "I wouldn't worry your pretty head about it. I'll deal with it when the time arises."

Caelia opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, seeing no reason to argue over something that Duo didn't seem to care to much about.

--XOXOXOX--

It was five hours after noon when Duke Rashid and the three hunters had arrived at the gates of Vashti.


	3. Chapter Three: A Long Time Ago

__

A/N: You will find a lot of the same places in this story from "The Fated," but is a different era.

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer to end all disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN GW NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANYTHING! ** If your looking to sue me for money, you won't get anything.

****

Dragon Eye

Chapter Three

The members of the Yuy clan came from a long line of hunters. Each one trained in swordsman and gunman ship. They had learned to make bombs, bullets, and tools to use at very young ages. They were the best hunters there was to offer, each generation learning from the last, passing on knowledge to the next, and each generation was sought out to eliminate the most troublesome nuisances from vast empires and petty kings.

The children never learned to be children. They never knew how to run through the fields with other children, with no care in the world. They never felt the warm sun on their cheeks during a midday afternoon. Instead they traveled with the elders, learning the trade of the hunters. The clan was devoted to their work and prided themselves that they were the best and would ensure that their children was as great as them.

Daiki was the former leader of the clan. His great grandfather had been the first in the family to become leader, and he passed on the title to each of his sons. And after seven generations, his great-grandson, Daiki, had taken lead of the hunters.

Daiki was a solemn face man with dark brown hair and amber eyes. At the age of twenty-five he had taken leadership, and with his clan of kin, they traveled about the kingdoms, slaying monsters and wooing women.

Daiki took a bride, Caritia, from the western mountains. She was a small, petite woman with midnight hair and dark blue eyes. She traveled with Daiki wherever he went, refusing to stay in any of the villages they passed. However being a devoted wife would be her downfall.

When she was eighteen she gave birth to their son, Heero, named for his grandfather, Jiro. But one fateful night, as she lay resting in the village after the birth, the dragon they had been chasing came crashing through the village.

They had been hunting a dragon known as Katsu. Katsu was a deadly breed of wyverns known as Epifanio, or the manifestation. They were the hardest to hunt, the hardest to find as they were just like us. Every month they would transform into humans, walking amongst them before the New Moon came and then they would retreat into the darkness.

As Katsu ran recklessly through the small village, crashing into houses, Caritia used her body to shelter her newborn son from the falling debris. She never felt the splintered wood run through her shoulder as she cradled her babe, an unusually quite babe in a deadly time like this.

When Daiki had returned to the village, Katsu was gone, the houses no longer standing. He tore at the debris frantically. He unearthed Caritia and his son from the rumble. His wife was dying but the son still lived. He vowed then that he would not rest in life or death until he had destroyed every wyvern in the land.

He took his wife's body to the Shea Mountains where he placed her in glass, decorating her with lilies and pearls.

Shea was the resting place of the hunters. Anyone that was laid to rest in the land of Shea would ever be touched by time. They were preserved, their beauty never-ending, their body never becoming one with the Earth they were made from. They were placed on pedestals, on the highest mountain, in reach of the Gods where they would watch over the dead. It's ironic to say that in these mountains where were the dragons Epifanio were born.

Thirteen years had passed and Daiki had found the wyvern that had killed his wife. Many of the clan had passed on since then and Heero had grown into a young man, and had followed his forefathers as a hunter.

It had been a long endless journey when they found Katsu. Near the Shea Mountains, Daiki had finally killed Katsu. He had avenged his wife, but he still couldn't rest. He had injured himself, poison was rapidly spreading throughout his body.

As Heero held his dying father, he made the same vow Daiki did thirteen years ago. He wouldn't rest till the last of the wyverns were slain. Katsu's brother still lived, one they had called Shinigami, one that Heero would slay to avenge his father and mother's death.

And on that night, he placed his father inside a glass box next to his mother, decorating Daiki with roses and diamonds.

Heero traveled to Anumireh. When Heero turned sixteen, he, his half brother Trowa, and the priest known as Wufei departed from the Elvin city as hunters.

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

After Caritia had died, Daiki sought comfort in another woman's arms. When Heero was barely a year, an elf woman, Charna, gave birth to Trowa. Heero had spent three years with Trowa before departing with their father. They returned whenever they passed through.

After Daiki had died, Heero came to Anumireh to mourn his father with his brother. A priest from the land of Ariella was staying there. He had offered his services in exchange for a place to stay before he found his reason to leave. He was welcomed graciously into the Elvin land and allowed to stay as long as he had wished. When Heero came he had offered to lay the spirit to rest for the boys, hoping to be of some help.

On one cold day in Autumn, Heero left the city. Now Trowa had felt trapped within the city walls and decided it best to leave with half brother. He was a great fighter and knew much of monsters their late father had told him. He knew he could be a valuable asset to his brother. He bid his mother goodbye, leaving with Heero to find a place where he felt he belonged.

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

Whenever a child is born that is fathered by a priest from Ariella, the child, if a boy, is to be taken to the ethereal land and raised there as a priest. The child would never know his mother, and his father would only be a name, a mystery to him for a man could never lay claim to a child, this was an old law to anyone devoted to the Gods.

Wufei was raised as a priest and a warrior, a custom that had been around for thousands of years.

When Wufei turned fifteen, he was sent out of the temples, as all men from Ariella are. He was to travel the lands until he had found his purpose in life, his one lesson the Divine Gods would grant him.

Wufei traveled to Anumireh where he met a mysterious elf with emerald green eyes, known as Trowa. He offered his services to the city of elves and served a as a priest for them. They had need a doctor, so he stayed and healed the sick. However, he still didn't feel he belonged there

When Trowa's brother came to the city he was intrigued by the young man. And when it was time for Heero and Trowa to leave, he decided to follow. For he felt that he could find his purpose with the two brothers.

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

When Duo had heard word of his brother death, he had felt very alone. For it had been a decade since his brother's passing. He and his brother Solo, known as Katsu to the human world, were the last of their kind, hunted down to the very end. He knew the hunters would come for him next, but when he could not tell.

He traveled to Kelandra, a Place of the Gods. There he could find peace till he was ready to face the outside world.

Kelandra was the holiest of places. It was hidden from the world, it's only entrance through the mists surrounding and island on the lake. Only the priestesses and Merlins knew how to enter. It was here where Duo was always welcomed and could stay in his human form, unbound and free from the Moon.

When he had arrived in Kelandra, he found his friend, the High Priestess Lucrezia, in labor.

Lucrezia was a beautiful woman, with dark brown eyes and midnight blue hair. She had met Duo and his brother years ago when she had journeyed to see her sister, Relena in the marriage to the King Treize. Duo and Solo had since then been visitors to Kelandra and often helped the High Priestess when she had requested it.

Lucrezia gave birth that day to a girl. One Duo would always watch after. It wasn't for the verity that she was the daughter of his good friend, but when the child was born and Duo held her in his arms, she did not cry for her mother but looked at Duo with her large green eyes. In the small newborn, he found Solo, and he bound his life to her, vowing to protect her till she passed on into the spirit world.

The child would always be small, and for this she was given the name of a past fairy queen known as Caelia.

Duo watched her as she grew. He watched over her as his sister. She was a special child to him. She was shyer than most of the young priestess and would often ask Duo to stay for her lessons. He'd often take her into the outside world, the one beyond the mists. He taught her how to ward off predators with simple smells and charms they didn't like. He taught her to ride a horse, to swim in the rivers and to speak his ancient tongue. But the greatest thing he ever did for her was to let her fly. When she had first told him she was afraid of heights, Duo had taught her to climb trees, to jump off of high places and allow him to catch her. When she had overcame it, he allowed her to climb upon his back when he had transformed and flew her up into the midnight sky.

When Caelia was ten, Lucrezia asked Duo to take her to Vashti, there she would continue her training as future priestess by an old Druid known as Calhoun and would aid her cousin, Quatre, who would soon be High King. As future High Priestess she was to become counsel with the King and keep him in oath to the Gods and Kelandra.

Duo had found work at Vashti so he could remain closer to Caelia and watch her. He worked as a stable hand and consort for Caelia and the old Druid who was her father.

Calhoun, when Duo had met him, was in his fifties, and was shocked a man of this age could sire a child. But because of the Old Laws a man couldn't allow himself the satisfaction that his manhood had fathered such beauty. It was against the Gods for a man to lay claim to a child without the permission of the mother, for women were the Bearers of Life.

Duo had watched as the child grew from a small shy child into a young bright woman who would soon be priestess. It saddened Duo to know that he would watch her grow older with time, to see her age and pass on, while he would remain unchanged.

--XOXOXOXOXOX--


	4. Chapter Four: The Rouge

__

A/N: You will find a lot of the same places in this story from "The Fated," but is a different era. Sorry it's taken so long to update! I'm trying my hardest. The reviews are helping though! They give me inspiration and get me in a writing mood! Thanks!

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer to end all disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN GW NOR DO I PROFIT FROM ANYTHING! ** If your looking to sue me for money, you won't get anything.

****

Dragon Eye

Chapter Four

Caelia pulled what little of the blanket closer to her. Winter was fast approaching, the chill air making it's way onto the hearth and already the stones were loosing their warmth.

For the past hour Caelia had pulled at the blankets that were wrapped in a tight cocoon around the sleeping Duo, and she wasn't getting much warmer. The fire they had built was slowly burning to it's last embers and Caelia was becoming desperate.

With her forefinger, Caelia began to poke Duo in the small of his back, hoping to at least wake him up. After a few minutes of jabbing her finger into Duo and whispering his name she got a husky "What" from the braided man.

"Duo, the fire's dying out," Caelia whispered. "Will you throw some wood on to it?" Duo mumbled his reply and got out of the bed, groggily making his way to the fire. He threw the lumber unto the fire, prodding it with the metal stick to get the embers to light the wood.

Satisfied with the now blazing fire, Duo returned to bed, only to find Caelia wrapped in the fur blankets and fast asleep.

Since dawn Duo had been out with a few of the men cutting firewood and logging it back to the houses. Duo wiped the sweat off his forehead. He hated the weather in this land. It'd be stark cold during the night but during the day the following morning would be sunny and warm. At least he didn't have to worry about wearing a fur coat, those thing's got rather itchy for him.

Normally at this time of day he could smell the cooking meat and fresh baked bread in the air, but his senses were picking up the smell of rotting flesh. He knew that smell. It wasn't the smell of a decaying animal long left dead, but the smell one carries after he tore at raw meat, the particles of food sticking in the canines.

Duo put down his axe, and approached a large hedge. He parted the branches and saw a streak of a red crest flash through the timber. He called to Alger, a ruffian looking man with broad shoulders and dark beard.

"What is it kid?" Duo looked at the man, his tall lanky form overshadowed by the man's bulk.

"Get the men back to their homes. A Genprey just flashed by."

Alger nodded. "I'll send Glen to inform the king that it isn't safe to travel today."

Caelia carried the tray down the hall, careful not to spill it's contents at she opened the wooden door to one of the hunters' room. She quietly entered, closing the door so no light would wake the sleeping priest. A small candle that had burned to the bottom of the brass holder flickered in the soft breeze that was created as she approached the bed.

She sat the tray of bread, wine, and meat broth on the small bed table. She glanced over at the sleeping form as she reached out to pinch out the flame, but the man grabbed at her hand.

Glen, a young boy of sixteen with dark blonde hair ran around the castle halls towards Quatre's chambers. He slid on the stones as he rounded corners, startling chamberlains as he moved.

He reached Quatre's room and ignoring the guards, threw himself at the door, pounding frantically.

Rashid opened the door, as Glen ran in, throwing himself on the ground in a bow. "There's Genpreys in the valley," He panted, his words mixed and muffled together.

"Glen," Quatre placed a calming hand on the boy and allowed him to stand. "Please say it again but slower."

Glen gulped, pushing the air back down his throat. "Master Alger sent me to tell you there's Genpreys in the valley. We were cutting wood when Master Duo saw one. The men are already back but we think one might be outside the walls and the others I think might have gone towards the livestock."

Quatre glanced at Rashid. "Glen, go find my cousin and Lord Calhoun and bring them to my chambers. I want them to stay with me so I know that they're safe. I need you to run to the kitchens and tell the women to lock the doors and keep everyone in there till I say otherwise." Glen nodded and ran out the room. "Rashid?"

"Yes, Master Quatre?"

"Go get the hunters, tell them that the Genprey are in the valley and ask them to deal with them. Have the all the guards positioned around the castle and the entrances to the gates. Send a messenger to the market informing the people to stay behind doors. I don't want anyone hurt by the beasts."

Rashid bowed. "I'll get the men on it."

"Would you stay?" Trowa asked Heero as his brother tied the laces to his boots. "It's been years Heero and we still haven't found him. We've just been chasing rumors of his sightings.

"The High King asks that we stay and train his men to deal with monsters. I told him I would if you would stay. The Druid here is old and his caretaker will be returning to Kelandra soon, I think it's best that Wufei stay and take his place once he's gone. "Wufei was sworn to old oaths and he hasn't kept to them since he's been with us. I'm asking you as your brother to stay for once, at least a year, before heading out to chase him. You need the rest Heero, you can find it here."

Heero ran the cluster shells through his hands as he thought about his brother's words. He'd been running Wufei and Trowa in circles for the past sixteen years, chasing rumors of the last Epifanio and he was no closer to finding him.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Neither made a move to open it. Rashid opened the door.

"There's been a sighting of Genpreys in the valley. We had men out there cutting lumber when Master Duo saw one flash by. The King Quatre asks that you deal with them."

Heero began to buckle his armor on. "I'll need a man to take me to the valley."

Rashid nodded. "I can do that. I'll ask one of the woodcutters to take you there, they are more familiar with that area." Rashid bowed and left.

Heero threw the gun over his shoulder. "I'll get Wufei. Meet us down in the bailey."

Wufei remained still as he heard the door open. The silhouette was small, he suspected it was a woman.

Out the corner of his eye he saw her reach for the candle that was dying out, warning bells went out. Thinking she could have a weapon on her, he lashed out, his hand wrapping around a slim wrist as he flipped her over and into his bed. His legs locked her knees to the mattress, his hand drawing a dagger from beneath his pillow and rested the blade on the pale flesh of her throat.

The door was thrown open and Wufei turned to see Heero entered. Heero ignored Wufei's naked state and the position he was in with a serving woman. He merely glanced at him. "Meet us at the bailey when you're dressed. There's been a sighting of Genpreys and the king asks that we deal with them."

Wufei nodded. He looked down to see the priestess from the feast beneath him. He released the pressure of the knife off her throat, and pulled himself off of her. He wrapped a sheep's fur blanket around his waist before disappearing into a separate bed chamber to dress.

Caelia slipped out the room. If there had been a sighting of Genpreys in the area she'd have to get to the kitchens and make sure the women and children were safe.

As she turned down the hall, Glen collided with her, his head smashing into hers.

"Master Quatre wants you in his chambers," Glen held his head with his hands, rubbing at the forming lump.

"I've got to find the Merlin first and inform the serving women."

"No," Glen pulled her hand, leading her up to the royal chambers. "He's already in the king's chambers. We're told to stay behind locked door and wait it out. There's guards stationed at all entrances so we're pretty safe."

Heero slung his gun over his shoulder as Wufei entered the bailey. "Rashid has a man waiting for us in the courtyard to take us to the area." Wufei nodded and snapped his ammo to his belt. "We're not going to have time to format a plan of attack. We'll just run off execution and whim. By the looks of it there are a few, no more than five."

Trowa entered the bailey, a grim look on his face. "I've found tracks. There's one in the castle. He had to of entered through the east wing. No telling where he is now."

"Trowa, you stay behind, search the halls and locate the rouge. Wufei and I will head into the woods and hunt down the others. Most likely they followed our scent here from when we hunted the ones back in Myakka. They're angry and will resort to drastic actions against us, so be careful and be on your guard."

Wufei handed Trowa a dram of red liquid. "Use this tracer to find the rouge. Splash some of it on the ground where you think he entered. You'll feel a pull whenever you're close to him. Act fast, this will only be effective for ten minutes until it wears off and you'll have to return to where you first used it to find him again."

Trowa tucked the dram in his belt. "You two be careful."

Quatre hugged his cousin as she entered his chambers. "Are you okay Caelia?"

"I'm fine. Was there an attack on any of the people or did one of the woodsman see them?"

"As far as I know there was no attack." Quatre turned to Glen. "Glen did you see anything?"

Glen bowed. "No, milord. Master Duo saw one and I was sent ahead of the men to warn you."

"Where is Duo? It's been morning since I've seen him."

"He's suppose to be with the men. However it's likely he's returned to his chambers."

"Glen do you think you can run to his bedchambers and see if he's there and bring him back here?" Quatre asked.

Glen bowed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If I'm not back in ten minutes he's not in there and I went down to the kitchens to see how the women are."

"Run fast and be careful," Caelia added. Glen nodded and opened the door only to slam it shut and throw his body against it.

"What's wrong?"

Calhoun looked up from his seat when he heard the door slam. Glen breathed in quickly, pushing his body against the door. "There's a Genprey in the hall."


	5. Chapter Five: No Time For Error

****

Dragon Eye

__

Chapter Five

"This is where the men were cutting," Flann, a young, twenty year old red head spoke to the hunters. "There's a small valley down there that leads to the river."

Heero drew out his gun, loading it with Craig pellets. "Stay here, out of site. Wufei and I will go round here, down the river, and head back, we'll draw them towards the center of the clearing." He handed Flann his sword and flash bombs. "Protect yourself. If they approach you, flash them. They won't blind you or us but they'll blind them."

Flann nodded and sat down against a large oak tree. "Be careful."

Wufei and Heero split, one going to the west, the other east. They made their way down the hill. As Heero approached the bank of the river, he could see the flash of a tail. He crouched low. He could see the outline of Wufei through the brush, knowing he was in position.

Wufei tossed two smoke bombs. They exploded into white smoke at the edge of the banking. Next he tossed a whistling dart, a small cylinder object towards the valley. The shrill sound filled the air as it flew into the valley. It was a distraction, one that would cause their heads to turn and deafen the Genprey's ears. Through the smoke the hunters could see three Genprey run towards the valley, where they had wanted them.

The two jumped through their covering, weapons drawn. They had no plan, only seek and destroy. There was no time for errors.

The sounds of explosions filled Flann's ears as he watched the two hunters. They looked like Gods, their movements graceful and accurate, their reactions quick. One by one a pellet shot from a gun, hitting the target directly.

The Genpreys had no time to think. They fell over from the force of the hits. They recovered though, jumping back up and charging. Flann could see one, angry, it's mouth open, claws erected, as it ran towards Heero. Heero crouched and pulled the trigger, the pellet flying into the Genprey's mouth, lodging it within it's skull, killing the monster instantly.

One by one each beast fell, the valley was soon covered in the dark blood of the Genpreys.

Flann jumped from his hiding, running down the hill he whopped and hollered. "That was amazing! Never before have I seen anything like it." He stopped at the hunters, the two of them paid no attention to his appraisal.

Wufei drew his dagger, and picking up the limb of a Genprey, he cut the claws off, and tossed them into a bag. He held the bag out towards Flann. "Hold this, these can be used as medicine." Flann looked at the bag with a look of disgust as blood seeped through the thin material. He took the bag, holding it at an arms length.

The three of them skinned the monsters. The claws and a few scales removed from the backs and limps, the rest discarded. They threw the corpses unto a pile, stacking branches on them and beneath their bodies. Heero made a fire, and set the burning branches into the center, they stepped back and watched the bodies burn.

"We'll come back in a few hours and see how it's burning." Wufei turned towards Flann. "Make sure no one comes outside the walls for the next few days. Other, much larger monsters, could be drawn in by the smells of the flesh." Flann gulped at the idea.

--XOXOXOXOX--

Duo sat amongst the hunters in the caravan. He counted and recounted everyone, making sure that no one was missing. He stepped outside, sniffing at the air. He could still smell the rancid, rotting flesh smell of the Genprey, but one was a much stronger smell, one that was still fresh.

Duo opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit, everyone sit tight." He closed the door, ignoring their protests. He walked around the farming wing and stables. He could see much larger scratches in the dirt, that weren't of a chickens. He knelt down, his hands touching at the dirt, he smelled his fingers. It was what he suspected.

--XOXOXOXOX--

"There's a what?!" The door shook violently, causing Caelia and Quatre to run into the door, throwing their weight against it.

"There's a big ass monster in the fucking hall! Can't you understand that?" Glenn screamed at Caelia.

"This is no time to be screaming at me!" Caelia pushed her feet against the stone step leading up to a dais.

"Well sorry! I'm just a little tired having to push against a wooden door with a seven hundred pound dinosaur ramming into it!"

Caelia made to open her mouth but shut it when Quatre spoke. "Would you too just be quiet!" That shut the two bickering teens up. Quatre flipped himself onto his hands and stomach pushing them against the door instead of his back. He pulled down a wooden board, locking it into place against the door. He clasped the gold chains into their locks. "That should hold it for a bit." The Genprey shoved himself against the door. The door shook, but did not fly open as it would have earlier. "Now Glenn, take Calhoun into my study. That painting of my mother. If you take it down there's a door behind it. Open it, at the end of the tunnel is my study. Take Calhoun in there and be prepared to shut the door quickly. Caelia and I will hold ourselves against the door and make a run for it once you guys get through."

Glenn removed the painting and laid it against the wall. Sure enough a large door, painted to match the stones, was there. He pushed. The door was heavy, no doubt fireproof. He pushed harder, slowly opening it. He ran down the tunnel, and opened the door. This one was easier, made of a thin wood. He heard a crash and guessed it was another painting that fell. He returned to the bed chamber. "Forgive me, Merlin." Glenn bowed to the man before picking him up.

There was a loud crack. All off them turned to see the gold chain break, falling to pieces onto the ground. Another bang, the wood split. Quatre and Caelia pushed themselves against the door. "Hurry!" Glenn nodded at Quatre, and being as gentle and quick as he could, he carried Calhoun down the tunnel and into the study. He sat the aging Druid down onto the chair and bowed again. "We're okay!" He called down the tunnel.

"Okay. Be ready to shut the door!" Quatre called back at him. He turned to Caelia. He could see her shaking, knowing she was a little distressed. He felt another bang against the door, and could feel the wood split more. "Now Caelia, on the count of three, we'll run." She nodded.

"One..."

The wood splintered near Caelia's shoulder

"Two…"

A clawed limb came through the door, barely grazing Quatre's shoulder.

"Three!"

They ran, tripping up the dais as they made it into the tunnel. They pushed at the heavy door, desperate to close it. Half way there they heard a loud crash. From the gap Quatre could see the Genprey come crashing into his bedchamber. He grabbed Caelia, shoving her back. They fell, the sound of their bodies hitting the floor alerted the Genprey.

The monster ran, crashing his body against the door. And with no trouble, he had thrown the door open wide. It snarled, Caelia screamed. Quatre could distinctly hear Glenn screaming at them. The Genprey lunged forward, it's jaws clamping down onto Caelia's skirt. She grabbed at Quatre, her nails sinking into his skin as the Genprey pulled at her.

Without thinking, and wanting to save his cousin, Quatre began kicking furiously at the Genprey. His booted foot collided with the snout of the Genprey. His kicks became harder and harder as he pulled on his cousin. The Genprey lurched back, the kicks he was receiving had caused him to loose hold of the fabric.

The Genprey shook it's head. Quatre pulled at Caelia, they stumbled to stand, and made their way towards the end of the tunnel.

They made it towards the end. Glenn took Caelia from Quatre. Quatre turned. The Genprey hissed, a sharp, throated clicking noise issued from his throat as it made it's way towards them.

As he closed the door, he heard a bang, the sound echoed off the walls. From the other side of the door the four of them could hear the banging sounds of the Genprey.

Quatre opened the door a crack, despite Glenn's pleas to keep it closed and get to a safer place. What he saw amazed him.

One of the hunters, Trowa had came crashing through the door after them. He pulled on the Genprey's tail and in a beautiful dance of danger and dominance, the two circled each other, weapons drawn, his duel swords ready to strike.

The Genprey lunged forward, Trowa dodged, his hooked sword colliding into the monster's neck. The beast hissed, blood seeping down onto the floor. Quatre watched in awe.

The Genprey crouched, he jumped over Trowa, a bound of ten feet. Trowa bent down, his blades angled for the attack. The Genprey snapped at him. One sword collided with the Genprey's chest. The monster snarled. With a quick movement, Trowa's hand snaked down the Genprey's throat, the blade impaled into it's brain.

The jaws of the Genprey opened and closed, the razor teeth sinking into Trowa's arm, yet he gave no sign of pain, just merely pushed the dying monster off his arm and onto the floor.

Trowa panted. Quatre opened the door and ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes thank you." He stepped over the body of the monster. The others came out, Glenn anxious to see the monster up close. Caelia however stayed back, and helped the old Druid down the tunnel.

"You're arm, it's bleeding." Quatre pointed out. Trowa looked down at it. "I'll fix it later."

"No, it'll easily become infected." Quatre stated, still remembering the wound his father had received. "I can't have you getting ill, Caelia can stitch it for you. She's a wonderful surgeon."

"I'd be glad too. It should be treated quickly. If you can help me take the lord Calhoun up to his wing, we'll patch it there."

"That'd be nice." Trowa nodded. He tore off a pit of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it tightly around his arm.

Duo came racing down the hall. "Are you alright?" He stepped in the room. He made not to cover his nose. The smell was too powerful for him, his nose picked up every smell in the room, fear, death, anxiety. However the others seemed unphased by it, their human senses dulled to things that Duo could easily sniff.

Caelia hugged him. "We're okay, just shaken up."

Duo stuck his arm out at Trowa. "I thank you for saving them. If you hadn't been here, they would of easily been killed before anyone else got to him."

Trowa shook his hand. "It's my job to get rid of these."

"And a fine one you did at that too!" Glenn exclaimed. He pulled the dual sword from the roof of the Genprey's mouth. "Just look at this blade! It was all the way in his skull. 'Tis a fine weapon you have! Who was the creator?"

"We craft our own weapons, or we use a man known from the Air Temples of Londian. He also crafts our armor."

"Glenn, please ask questions later for the man." Caelia asked. "I need to take him up to Calhoun's wing and get his wounds cleaned."

"I'll go with you," Duo said. He linked his arm into the Merlin's. "Are you okay, milord?"

"Yes, child." Calhoun patted Duo's hands. "Although I must say this ordeal has made me tired. I haven't had this much excitement since I was a young Bard. Now let's go up to my wing. Glenn, I'd go check the gates, the others might be returning. Now come young Hunter. We should get you doctored up."

--XOXOXOXOX--

__

A/N: I'd really like to think you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'll try to update faster now since a lot of you are telling me you love it so much. Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter Six: Construction Plans

**__**

Dragon Eye

__

Chapter Six

"I see no poison has entered the bloodstream," Caelia pressed a burgundy leaf into Trowa's wound, it remained the same color, however if it had changed into an amber color, poison would have entered the body, making it harder to heal.

Duo sat stringing the claws of the Genprey to the string. "It was young." He hung the string in the window where the sun would dry it out. "From the buildup of calcium inside of these claws it had to of been no older than two years old."

"It's size was much smaller compared to the others." Trowa replied. Caelia poured a bottle of liquor onto the wound. She took a piece of muslin and smothered the cloth in a foul smelling, green colored salve. She pressed it onto the wound, making sure it went into the bloodstream.

There was a knock on the door. Duo answered it and allowed the tired hunters to entered.

"Have a seat," Calhoun waved a hand towards the empty, overly stuffed chairs. They gladly plopped down in them.

"Duo, will you get me sheers, I need to cut this thread." This was the part Duo hated. In this old Druid's tower, the walls were covered with books, shelves, and a variety of drawers. He often wondered how the old Druid could find anything, as this tower had been used by countless of Merlins before him, and no doubt their belongs were in there too.

"Top drawer, left side, above the quills," Calhoun told him. Duo opened the drawer and handed the sheers to Caelia.

"How many were there?" Trowa asked, ignoring the pricks of the needle as Caelia stitched him back together.

"Three," Heero stated. "I doubt though they were from the same clan we dealt with earlier. More than likely they were following the dead smell of the hides we have." Well, if the Genprey couldn't smell it, Duo sure as hell smelt it. The horrendous stench of the dead monsters often caused him to leave the room and loose his breakfast.

There was another knock on the door and Quatre entered. "I hope you two are okay." Wufei and Heero nodded. "How'd the stitching going cousin?"

"Alright," Caelia replied. " A few more and then I'll apply more salve and wrap it. It should be healed over in a few weeks time."

"That's good." Quatre turned to face the two hunters. "I came to ask if you three would mind joining me in the War Room this afternoon, I have matters I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes, we'll be there." Trowa replied, the others nodded.

"Wonderful!" Quatre smiled, his angelic face lighting up. "I'll see you then." He bowed to the old Merlin and left the room.

Caelia finished the stitches. She took another cloth of muslin and cleaned off the wound with another swab of alcohol. She once again put another layer of the foul salve on and wrapped the arm tightly in white bandages.

"I'll change the dressing tomorrow," Caelia tied a knot to hold the bandages together. "After that I'll keep checking on it and doing a few bandage changes when I think it needs to be cleaned."

"Thank you," Trowa kissed her hand and bowed politely.

--XOXOXOX--

The War Room was rather large. Half the size of the dining hall, but not as well lit. The only light came from no window, but there were two fireplaces and torches lining the wall. A thick smell of jasmine hung in the air, it was often used to calm the tension between the lords.

A long oak table sat in the center of the room, a large glass map with clay siege weaponry, soldiers, and fortresses sat on atop. Large, red velvet chairs stuffed with down feather what were beautifully carved were placed around the table, the place was warm and inviting, but the air was quite hostile regardless of the furniture.

"Welcome, please have a seat." Rashid gestured to them to sit in the middle of the table. Quatre sat at the very end, Rashid to his left, Calhoun to his right. Some of the men that sat at the table, the hunters had never seen, but quite a handful had been at the festival when they arrived. Caelia sat at the left of Calhoun. Normally this was where Calhoun would sit, however she was but an apprentice and Calhoun's seat was reserved for the High Priestess. When her mother wasn't there, Calhoun would take her place and act as voice of her and Kelandra.

Quatre stood. "On behalf of all of us, I would like to thank you for dealing with the Genprey earlier this morning. On the note of it, we would like to ask if you would train our men. Even our most elite of soldiers, the Maganacs, would of taken at least fifty of them to just eliminate the group you did today. I'm asking you to train them, advance us so, that we'd be able to adequately defend ourselves. If you stay, and you train my men, I'll grant you permission to leave whenever you so desire. In training the men, I'll guarantee you'll get the items you need to make it successful, just as so long it protects my country."

"The reason why you have the lack of defense against such monsters," Heero began. "Is you rely upon the advancement in technology."

"What Heero means," Trowa stated. "Is cannons and large guns were made to be used against siege weaponry, not wyverns. Guns, however powerful, are only best used against wyverns if by hand, but the person holding the weapon has to be prepared for the force that will be fired and catapult back to him."

"Then what would you suggest?" Quatre asked. "Most of our men are trained as gunners, and most swordsmen are left to only wield their weapons during show or competition, not against monsters."

"Build a ballista. A large crossbow. Position them in eight different locations on the walls. Then build more to be carried by horses. We can make long arrows, ones that can explode upon contact, damaging the thick skin of any beast." Wufei stated, positioning different soldiers on the map where the walls surrounding the castle were. Eight different locations, four in the corners, four in-between, the perfect defense. "They're easy to build, easy to use. It's the best weapon in defense against the larger monsters."

"That's perfect," Quatre secretly cheered. "We'll begin work on it immediately and you can start training the men in frontal combat, but there's another matter.

"Wufei, we know you're a priest from Ariella," Quatre began. "Calhoun is getting older, he no longer can travel as he use to and often stays in his tower during the day having the lady Caelia take his place during activities."

Calhoun rose his aged and wrinkled hand to silence the young king. "I would like to ask if you would follow my place as Druid in this court."

Wufei thought. It was the greatest honor of all: Druid to the High King. As a boy, other young priests and bards would of begged to be given this honor, and here it was before him. How could he not accept? Maybe this was really his destiny, the one he had been searching for. "I'd be honored."

Calhoun nodded. "Then I expect you'll be spending time with Calhoun then and leaving the training to lord Trowa and lord Heero?" Rashid asked.

"Yes." Wufei replied. "But I'd insist in helping with the making of the arrows and other explosive weaponry."

"That'd be perfectly fine," Calhoun rose. "Now if you'll excuse me, Caelia and I must go a brew some medicines. My bones tell me winter is fast approaching and we'll no longer be having this fine weather any longer. Now Wufei, take your seat, I don't require your assistance as of yet, but I'll have you stay here and report to me later"

--XOXOXOX--

"This bread is kinda chewy." Duo stated, tearing at the buttered slice of bread.

"Well this room kinda stinks," Caelia replied sarcastically. When they left Calhoun's tower, Duo had made a mad dash towards his shared bed chamber. He hadn't allowed Caelia to enter until she had brought dinner to him, and once she had entered, she had wished she would of left him to starve.

Duo had managed within the last hour, to soak the bed sheets and curtains in fragrant perfumes, making an intoxicating smell to those that happened to walk by the room. Caelia had nearly gagged when she had entered, if it hadn't been for the food tray she was carrying, she might of allowed herself to loose her stomach. She decided that if she did throw up, she'd throw up on Duo, he'd deserve it for drenching everything in her perfumes. One scent alone was fine, but a combination of them was enough to make a tavern whore swoon.

"It's not my problem you can't smell well."

"It's not my problem you can't smell well," Caelia mocked. "But I at least don't dump perfumes over everything and stick a vanilla scented cotton ball up my nose!"

"You'd do the same," Duo replied, swabbing his bread in the meaty juices of the turkey. "It smells of rank sickness in this place, everywhere.

"Are we still going to collect roots tomorrow?"

"If Quatre grants us leave," Caelia replied, covering her nose with her handkerchief. "He should if you come with me."

"It'd be best to leave after sunrise. It'll be colder tomorrow. A storm's coming in."

"Will we be able to make it to Kelandra?"

Duo nodded. "We should. We'll have to leave a day earlier though. I can't risk transforming before the moon comes. It'd be best to get you there before the New Moon. I'll stay with you there for a short while, I don't want to draw suspicion to myself."

Caelia nodded. Duo rolled over, placing the tray on the nightstand. "I'm gonna sleep off the afternoon. Open the windows if you like, the wind will pick up and air out the room some."

--XOXOXOXOXOX--

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time, I couldn't figure out what the damn ballista was called until my friend Daniel found out. He really saved my ass there. I was starting to think I was loosing my mind, but thankfully he knew what I was talking about when I was describing it to him and he told me the name. I'll try to get the next update sooner. If you access my profile and visit myspace on , feel free to take some of the wallpapers I made in the photos. I got a Heero one posted and a 2x1. Hopefully I'll get another up shortly.

Sorry this was a short chapter. This is what I'm gonna call the "filler chapter" as it's being used and taking up space towards future events and sort of give you the reason why they'll be doing some things later on.

Thank you all for being patient with me! I'm sorry I'm such a lazy ass! I'll try to improve!


	7. Chapter Seven: Wouldn't Want Another

**__**

Dragon Eye

Chapter Seven

Duo crouched at the edge of the water, his fingers pushing at the small chunks of ice that floated by.

"What do you think is gonna come of this?" Caelia asked. She sat at the base of the tree, digging in the frozen earth with the trowel.

"What do you mean?" Duo pulled at his braid, making sure the leather thong was still there. He sat down next to her, his longs spreading out to their fullest length.

"With the hunters here." She pulled a long, plump root from the ground and placed it in her basket.

Duo threw his head back, hoping to see a glance of the sun through the dense foliage. "Well, I guess I'll have to leave earlier, get a further distance from the castle than I've had to before I can transform again. If word gets out that I'm here, I could have them chasing my hide next." Duo pulled Caelia down onto his lap, his fingers running through her equally long caramel red hair. "But kiddo, it's a chance I'll have to take."

"Can't you just stay in Kelandra with my mother?"

"No, I couldn't do that. There's no way of telling how long they will stay. And if Wufei is to be the new Merlin, it still wouldn't be safe for me."

They sat in silence, enjoying the stillness of the day. No birds chirped, just the soft babble of the river and clinks of ice hitting ice. Amber leaves, frosted from the morning, fell to the ground, the soft wind giving it a peaceful journey to the ground.

"What's it like Duo, to always stay the same? You've gotten taller since I was a child, yet again you were always taller than me. You're hair's still as long, if not longer and the same shiny chestnut color. You're eyes haven't lost their shine, they're still that vibrant amethyst. Don't you get tired of being the same year after year, never really aging?"

Duo sighed as he pulled on some of the tresses of her hair, braiding them into skinny ropes. "It's all I've ever known. I grew up as a child, after I was born, but I suddenly stopped. I'll appear older some day, but when I'm not sure.

"I've seen you grow up, I've seen your mother and her sister grow up. I've seen generations of families age and pass on. Death has become this equalizer to me, I know that someday I'll loose everyone I care for…I guess I've come to accept that. I'm immortal to age, but not to Death. I'll never die like you could, not a natural death, I have to be killed, that's how everyone in my family has died. We've been hunted down, every species has, even humans. It's a cruel game that you must play when living in this world."

"Maybe," Caelia started. "Maybe one day, it wouldn't be like this. Someday we could all just keep living."

"We all live on. We live on in each other, that's what really matters." He pulled on her hair. "And we'll always have a little piece of each other."

"That hurt." Caelia rubbed where he pulled her hair.

Duo held up a thread of hair. "And this is the piece I'll be taking with me!"

The sound of a twig breaking cut their laughter short. Caelia and Duo both shot up from their positions, their heads colliding.

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting anything," Ebony eyes narrowed at the two. Wufei bowed, in a polite manner as was accustomed. It seemed he was prepared for the worst. He had his emerald gun equipped and thrown over his shoulder, two katanas belted at his side. His dark, navy army, plated from steel and covered in the hide of Velociprey. "The King Quatre requests that you return before noon. He seems quite fearful that you'll face a grave ending if you don't return with me."

"Yes, that does sound like Quatre." Duo stood and helped Caelia up.

Caelia picked up her baskets, balancing them on her hips, she had the lighter of the two, while Duo took the heavier one of fish he had caught from the river.

Wufei stepped forward and took a basket from Caelia without a word and walked off.

"At least he's a gentlemen," Duo whispered to Caelia as they fell behind him. "I don't think he heard us talking though. He seems to polite to be the one to eavesdrop."

Caelia nodded. "He must be. Calhoun sees something in him though, he's to take Calhoun's place."

"It's good he could at least find someone, hopefully he'll be trustworthy. I wouldn't want to end up with another Ailill."

"Hopefully we won't…"

--XOXOXOX--

"This is the Weaponry Build." Rashid allowed the hunters to step into the room. The room had to be a mile long. Battering rams, trebuchets, crossbows, broad swords, long bows, and guns lined the walls. Furnaces, anvils, tools, the needed equipment was there. Along one wall, were shelves of specially cut wood and metal. Solid bars of steel, iron, and gold were there to be melted down to use as arrow tips or bullets.

"I do hope that we have everything that you would acquire."

Trowa examined a shelf of bows. "This should be enough. You seem to be well equipped in some of the much large siege weaponry and smaller ones, but they're not as powerful. These are older models, they can be altered slightly to have more force and power with very little man-effort."

"I think that would be best to update them. We haven't had a battle in years, but you never know when one might arise or a neighboring kingdom needs aide. After all it is the High King's duty to protect all of the people in his country, no matter how small or large."

--XOXOXOXOX--

The body of the Genprey from Quatre's chambers was thrown onto the floor in front of a group of men. Disgusted noises came from the group as a few of them covered their noses.

The tongue lolled out, the pink meat flopped to the floor. Heero put one leg over the body. "This here," His cobalt blue eyes bore out from underneath his chocolate brown bangs. "Is a Genprey. I'm going to show you how to skin it properly for drying and how to later use it as covers for armor."

Heero leaned down and lifted up the long arm of the Genprey. The long blade of his hunting knife sliced through the usually tough skin, the scales and hide tore from the declawed hand to underneath the arm. He moved the blade over the chest of the creature to the tip of the tail and repeated the same technique on the legs and other arm.

"Their skin is attached differently than other creatures that you might of skinned before," Heero stated. "Their skin isn't attached to their muscles or bones, it's more of a rubbery layer, a few slits and it comes off easily." He held up a stick with two prongs bent at an angle. He placed the forks in the fold of the hide from where he had cut.

He held his arm up as the hide lifted from the body and Heero worked his way around the Genprey, stretching the hide from the body till it was big enough, a sort of process that looked as if a person was removing their clothing.

A few of the men were called from the group to help raise the body, positioning it for removal of the hide. Once the hide was off, the muscular mass fell to the floor onto the tarp they had laid out.

Heero cut the hide where it would lay flat. Men clipped the hide to a long string placed in front of the furnace to allow it to dry before they hung it to be tanned.

"The muscle isn't worth messing with, although the sinews can be used as string for bows, but they break too easily when dried and must always be watered. The stomach contents can often be used for stews, but I would suggest not using them as there are some dangerous acids that could kill you. Bones can be used as children's' toys. I've seen villages hang them in trees to use a chimes to make travelers believe the place is haunted or to repeal evil spirits. Tomorrow the hide should of lost the slick substance that some of you are rubbing off of your clothing. Once that is gone, we'll lay it out for tanning and stretching. We'll tack it to your some of your already made armor. This can be used as camouflage, also the colors would divert the attention of charging boars and bullfango.

--XOXOXOXOX--

Duo secured the food supply to the back of his horse, and double checked to make sure the knot would hold.

They had said their goodbyes earlier that night as they had wanted to depart earlier than they normally would have.

Duo cupped his hands to allow Caelia to place her small feet to boost her up onto her horse. He mounted his steed(1) and pulled his fur cloak tighter to his lithe body. "Are you ready?"

Seeing that she was, he pushed his heals in, the horse. The west gate rose, allowing them to pass through onto the cobbled path.

The morning sun rose, the soft warm rays warming the path they took. Soon the road disappeared, leading to a dense wooded area.

Dismounting their horses, they stopped for their morning breakfast. They had traveled long that morning, a few miles had already fallen behind them. Their breakfast passed in silence, as they were desperate to keep what warmth they had in their bodies.

The snow had begun to melt from the sun when they had released their horses to return back to the castle while they continued on foot. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they tracked on foot as the day passed on.

It was early morning, beneath a lavender sky, when they had reached their destination. The climbed into a small boat and Duo rowed them across the misty lake.

"We made it in time," Duo commented, noting the moon above, a little sliver of silver. Here the sun and moon always showed.

Duo rowed them where to the middle of the lake. The mists were thick here, you could barely see ahead of you. "Are you ready?" Caelia asked.

Duo nodded and placed his hands on her shoulder in a secure hold. Caelia rose her hands, her cloak floated in the soft breeze that began to pick up. Her palms rose towards the sky, stretched above her head.

A mist gathered, the winter surroundings blurring into the fog. Duo could see the shadows of people on the other side. Duo looked at Caelia and could see all the power she was held within her hands as she lifted the veil between the worlds.

As Caelia's hands came down to her side, the scenery shifted from the winter surroundings to the warming embrace of the sunrise and the opening morning blooms of wildflowers and daylilies.

They had entered Kelandra.

--XOXOXOXOX--

Author's Notes!

(1) I just realized how perverted sounding this is.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm now going to answer a few questions.

The main pairing of the story is 2x1x2. At first it was a 2x1 but I'll try to put Duo as the uke in there for Anya. I was going to put a 3x4 in there, but now it's more of an implied Trowa & Quatre relationship. However Wufei is going to be paired with another character, not the usual Sally. Wufei and his partner will later play into a certain part, but I'm not giving you anymore details than that! -!

I think I should also give you the ages of everyone is it could be a bit confusing later on or just so you know.

Heero: 28

Trowa: 27

Wufei: 30

Quatre: 20

Duo: Unknown

Caelia: 14 at moment (will turn 15 in one of the next chapters.)

Calhoun: 76

Relena (will appear later): 35

Lucrezia (won't be known as Noin): 42

Ailill (you'll find out who he is later): 17

Alexander "Alex" (once again you'll find out later): 18

Milliardo (won't be known as Zechs): 46

Treize: 53

Rashid: 55


	8. Chapter Eight: Kelandra

****

Dragon Eye

__

Chapter Eight

Caelia bounded up the white marble stairs of the shrine. The bamboo doors were opened, allowing the warm breeze scented with jasmine to waft through the room.

"Mother!" A tall woman, standing around six foot, with short, navy hair cut in an odd style turned from the alter. The woman opened her arms and allowed her young daughter to enter her warming embrace.

The woman, the Lady of Kelandra, was the physical embodiment of the Goddess, a high honor that was passed down to each Daughter of the Holy Line and one day, Caelia would take her place.

Young maidens and priestesses bustled around the room, cleansing the shrine and tending to their daily chores.

The woman, Lucrezia, the High Priestess, Lady of Kelandra, and Incarnated Goddess released her youngest child from her hug. "How are you child?" She gave her a kiss and wiped a bit of dirt off her cheek. "Did you make it through the Mists alright?"

Caelia nodded. "Duo and I made it thorough safely."

Duo entered the shrine, he bowed respectfully and handed the food sack to a young woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Duo!" Lucrezia embraced the young man. He stood taller than her, her eyes coming to his chin. Duo placed a kiss on her pale white cheek.

"How are you doing?" He asked, noting that she had aged a bit from when he last saw her. Lucrezia's face had not been painted like the other women's, her natural beauty shown through. She had developed crow's feet around her dark, midnight blue eyes, but they only highlighted her beauty when she smiled. If Duo had not known her since she was a child, he would of thought her much younger than her age.

"I know of the hunters, and that it ails you that you won't be able to fly freely for the moment." Lucrezia said. "But don't let it trouble you much longer. Winter has left and soon the winds and rain of the coming month will have given birth to spring. But be warned Duo, even the smallest of creatures can grow to be giants."

--XOXOXOX--

Duo sat with his feet in the cool lake. He had spent the last two weeks of his arrival pondering what Lucrezia had said. Although his mind told him it was nothing but a riddle, something merely to cause him to go through sleepless nights, something also told him that it would fall into play soon. And how he hated it.

A crane, raising it's graceful head from the waters, a gleaming trout in it's beak, took flight.

"Duo." Duo turned to see Caelia running at him, her skirts pulled up to her knees as she waded across the marshy area to the rock he was sitting on.

She had turned fifteen during their stay at Kelandra and had taken the oaths of a priestess, giving her body and soul to the Goddess. She would dedicate her life in the same ways each woman in the Holy Line had done. Soon she would be revered as a Goddess to the people of Kelandra and the world once Lucrezia had passed on. "Here," she held out a small purse. It was quite heavy when Duo held it. As he opened the purse, he pulled out a few stones, holding them out to the light.

"Dragon eyes?" Duo examined the small rare stones, no larger than a gold coin, spherical in shape, but the beauty of them could not be seen yet. They were stones said to hold certain powers, as they were taken from the corpses of dragons once their flesh had decayed and only their skeletons remained, then could one take the stones that were once their eyes. However they were quite hard to get a hold of these days, as most hunters would burn the bodies, to prevent drawing in more dangerous predators, than the hunters hundreds of years ago who would bury the bodies and return a year later to retrieve the special stones. "Where'd you get them?" He examined the red, emerald, cobalt, ebony, and canary stones.

"They're a gift from Aunt Relena," Caelia replied as she kicked her feet in the water creating ripples on the surface. "She sent them as a gift for the ceremony and also, Mother believes, as a parting gift."

"Parting gift?"

"Mmm-hm. For the past few years, since the birth of Alexander, she had been quite ill. Even when Aillil was sent to live with her, she had been battling her inner demons. Consumption has taken over her, her body's weakening and I fear she won't last long. I know she's been suffering for some time. She had ignored it all these years, but now I think, she's giving up. You can have that if you want it." She gestured to the dark blue stone Duo was holding up towards the sun, the others put back in their purse, as he twirled it between his fingers.

He shook his head, entranced by the stone. "What?"

"You can have it if you want. I'm practically fond of the green one, but you can have the blue one. Besides, you should have one. If all the stories of them are true, you're going to need one."

"Thank you." Duo tucked it into his pocket.

"Are you leaving tonight?" She gestured at the visible moon in the sky.

Duo nodded. "Are you wanting to return?"

"No, not this time. Mother sent me along to find you. She had to open the mists for the Priest that would be the Stag in the ceremony. She wouldn't allow me to see him." She stopped and glanced over at Duo who sat idly pushing the cattail with his finger. "But will you return in the fortnight?"

"It seems I'll have to. I can't really be wondering around in my dragon form. It'd draw too much attention towards myself.

"I'll return after that, I still have my oaths to keep to Quatre. And even though Calhoun has now asked Wufei to become the Merlin after him, I still need to be there."

"Is it because he's your father?"

Caelia nodded.

"How'd you find out he was your father?"

"Mother told me, when I was younger, that one day I would go to serve under him, that I need not be intimidated. I remembered when I first went to serve under the Merlin, I had looked everywhere for my father, wondering if he was one of Quatre's Maganacs, but it dawned on me, if Quatre and I were of kin, then it had to be Calhoun. I think by now, Mother knows that I have figured it out who he is."

"To me, it seems he's quite oblivious that you know he's your father, or he does but the old Laws are restricting him from speaking so."

She nodded, lifting her skirts up and stood. "I'll open the mists for you later tonight. It's nearing dinner and I assume Mother would want you to accompany us."

--XOXOXOX--

A guard unlocked the gates for Duo, just as the morning sun was rising. "Good morning, Duo!" The man, a Maganac, known as Larz, greeted him. "How is the Lady of Kelandra fairing? It's been a long while since she has graced these walls with her beauty."

"She is quite well, and in lightened moods now that her daughter has taken the same oaths she has."

The man rubbed his calloused hand through his beard. "I had thought Lady Caelia had taken the oaths long ago, but now that I think of it, she never had the Moon upon her forehead. Well I'm sure she'd make a great Priestess."

Duo nodded. "Yes she will. However she has to wait for the ceremony of the Huntress and the Stag."

Larz nodded. "Oh, she'll be a woman soon, no?"

Duo shot him a glance. He'd have to make sure to keep Caelia away from him when he returned. "Well, I'm off. It's been a long travel and I'd like to get in a few hours of sleep before noon. Good morn to you Larz!" He waved his goodbye.

Duo passed the Weaponry Guild, but stopped at the door when he heard the faint clicking of tools. _'Surely no one would be up this early working…' _Duo pushed open the door, wanting to see who was building at this time of hour.

Through the small crack, Duo could see the form of one of the hunters, bent over a panel of wood, carving and chiseling it into a shape. He opened the door all the way, the man turned around, cobalt eyes alert, but softened once they noticed there was no threat.

"Heero?" Duo stepped in, closing the door. "Were you up all night?"

Heero seemed unaware of this, that morning had come. "I did not think of the hour."

"What've you been doing all this time? I thought you were still working on the armor."

"It's been dried, stretched, and tailored to a few of the older pieces of armor. I'm working on the trigger for the ballista."

"Are you the only one working on it?"

Heero nodded. "I'm making the first one alone, to make a model of sorts for the others. Trowa's been working on the string, twisting and braiding different fibers to make it stronger. Wufei has yet to start on the arrows. I assume he'll make a few for demonstration, before making the actual ones."

Duo looked at the planks of wood varying in size, shape, and thickness. "You really shouldn't be doing this alone. At least let me help you, you'd strain yourself to much and I'm sure Quatre wouldn't be too pleased to have you bedridden from over-exhaustion. And I'm quite good at making weapons, I've had my practice."

"If you insist," Heero began. "I could use some help. It'll take longer to carve the wood myself, but with two, I could get it done faster, especially when it comes to carving the body."

"I'd be glad to help you, but I just came back from Kelandra, and like me, I think you need some rest." Duo opened the door, escorting Heero out. "I'll help you tomorrow, you're in need of a good nights sleep and a few meals. You've been neglecting yourself."

And that morning, the unexplainable had been seen, Monster and Man had broken bread together…


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Hunt

****

Dragon Eye

__

Chapter Nine

Heero dipped the ladle into the mold, the hot ore quickly taking the shape of the nails. Using the tongs, Heero soaked the mold into a basin of water, the steam rising in his face.

It was hot that night. Many were getting ready for the approaching Beltane, but he and Duo had worked on the ballista for days now, and after many hours, it was nearing completion.

Heero looked sideways at the only person in the room with him. Duo stood, bare-chested over the pilings of wood, trimming the anchor down to use as a frame. In the flickering light, Heero could see beads of sweat roll off well toned muscles of the older man. He felt himself blush, and quickly turned away to hammer the nails into form.

For minutes the only sounds from the building were the soft callings of nightingales, the clink of hammer on steel, and the sounds of the anchor being shaved down to size.

"Is she your wife?" Heero asked. There was an unspoken bond between the two, a silent understanding, but something more was hidden beneath the surface.

Duo looked up from his work. "Who?"

Tilting the nail to one side, Heero hammered it smooth. "The priestess."

"No," Duo laughed. "She's more of a sister; I've known her since she was born. If I am anything to her, I'm but a smelly man."

"How old are you?" Heero had often wondered this, the man didn't look much older than he was, but he could easily be wrong.

Duo pondered the question. For a dragon, he was quite young, but compared to a human, he was older than most trees in the palace gardens. "I'd be older than you, maybe a few years."

Heero nodded in acknowledgement. He turned the nail once more to hammer the point to a finer, sharper edge. As he pounded the steel into place, he could here Duo drop his tools and turn towards the door, staring at it.

"Something wrong?"

Duo shook his head. "Just thought I heard something." He made towards the door, the moonlight spilling in. "Almost a full moon." He sighed. "It's late, we should go in."

Heero nodded in agreement and placed his tools down before following the taller man.

--XOXOXOXOX--

Caelia sat in the hall, rocking a baby, trying to hide her nervousness. The child was fast asleep, but still she swayed back and forth.

"Maybe the Gods will be kind enough to grant you a child," the mother, known as Cynthia stated.

Caelia looked down at the small boy. "I wouldn't want one right now, I feel much to young."

"Lady," Cynthia shook her head. "I was younger than you when I gave birth to my first. Today is the day of your Hunt, it's now up to the Gods to decide what's best for you."

Caelia frowned. She had tried so hard to hid her unease. The Hunt was a ritual that every woman in her family had gone through, and now on her fifteenth birthday, she would have to do the same.

Lucrezia stepped through the parted curtains, her long robes trailing across the marble floors. "It's time, Caelia."

--XOXOXOXOX--

Wufei looked at the strange tribesman with utter disbelief. Instead of using ores to row the boat across the water, he merely swung his arms around in circles and propelled the boat. Wufei guessed it was to be expected as the people of Kelandra were Masters of the Elements, and rowing a boat across the water must have been a way to control nature.

When Calhoun had asked Wufei to become the High Druid after him, he was ecstatic. It was a great honor, yet it would come with great responsibility. But first he would have to prove himself to the Gods. He would have to participate in the Hunt, take down the Great Stag, and claim the Goddess.

He knew the Hunt would be no problem, for he was a skilled hunter and a deer would be the least of his worries. It was the Goddess.

When he arrived on the island of Kelandra, he was bathed in Holy Water and then dressed in a simple loincloth made of deerskin. His body was painted with red spirals and intricate designs. A woman, who introduced herself to him as Alma, handed him a mask. It was made of wood, holes crudely cut to form eyes. He adjusted the mask to fall just above his nose. It was quite heavy, he had to admit, for the top had antlers and a deerskin cloth hiding his hair.

A woman, who he knew as the Lady Lucrezia entered. He bowed deeply, trying to keep the headdress from falling off.

"Are you ready, hunter?" She towered above him. Wufei could feel power emitting from her, and inwardly he was scared of it. She held a dagger in the palm of her hands, the blade shined in the dim candlelight. "Here is your weapon." She placed it in his hands. "Good hunting."

As she left, Wufei was led out of the cave and brought to the Great Fire. There many women and men danced around, throwing wood and incense onto the flames. He stood next to the two men that were dressed like him, only their headdresses varied. One, across the face had a dark mark, from the air about him Wufei knew he was nobility. The other bore red slashes dashing out from the sides. Wufei could of guessed he was from Kelandra, taking his own rites.

The Lady of Kelandra stood in front of the flames. The tattoo of the upside down crescent moon and star shone brightly on her forehead. Shadows from the flames danced across her as she rose her hands, gracing the moonlight. She reached for something in her robes, and brought out a powdery substance. She threw it on the flames, they shot up, turning into a bright blue inferno, signaling the start.

The hunters were off, each taking separate paths into the woods. Wufei would have to be quick and agile to get to the Great Stag before the other two. He had now doubt he could beat the other two, he had years of practice beneath him.

He had wondering around the area for sometime, he was beginning to wonder if the other two had came to the Stag before him. There had been no tracks of any deer from where he was. It was hard to see, the moonlight only gave a faint glow beneath the foliage of the trees. He looked at the moon, he could barely see it above the cliff from where he was. He let the light envelope him, feeling it's warmth.

_Snap_. His eyes shot open and from the top of the cliff he could see a fawn step out. One by one the herd walked to the cliff, till finally the Great Stag appeared. He lifted his head up to the sky, sniffing at the air, alert for any danger. Wufei crouched low and made his way towards the base of the cliff. He easily scaled up the cliff and grabbed hold of one of the roots to a great tree. He eased himself up the branches of the tree, careful not to let a branch break.

He looked over the valley, he couldn't see any sign of the other two. In the distance he could see the fire, it had returned to it's normal red and orange color. He would have to be quick. He skimmed across one of the lower branches, positioning himself above the Stag.

The Stag lifted his head, snorting, once, twice. Then he bowed low and continued grazing. Wufei took this chance, he dropped down, drawing the dagger. The does dashed off in his sudden appearance, but the Stag remained. He reared up on his back legs, bucking and snorting. Together they danced in circles around the other, trying to find an opening. The Stag's eyes gleamed in the shot light, a madness to them. Wufei sprang forward, ducking under a bucking foot, his dagger sinking into the heart of the beast. The Great Stag stopped mid-step, stumbling forward. It reared on Wufei, it's head low for a charge. Wufei grabbed at the antlers, he pushed forward as he was pushed back by the great weight. It was a beautiful struggle between man and beast, each one pushed to their edge. Finally, with a great bust of adrenaline, Wufei twisted his arms, bring the Stag down. The Great Stag tried to get up, his legs kicked wildly, desperate for the ground. Within moments the Stag succumbed to death, he had lost too much blood in the fight.

Wufei gasped for air. He adjusted the mask, making sure it was still secured. Wufei lifted the stag, throwing the heavy mass over his shoulders. He could feel the blood drip from it's wounds as he made the trek back to the Fire.

--XOXOXOXOX--

Wufei entered the small cave. Small candles were placed around the little alcoves, their light merely casting a haunting flame. Wufei scanned the room in the dim light; in the middle of the cave was a bed and in it was a small virgin girl staring up at him. She wore a headdress made of metal, her hair fell out from underneath it, he could see it had been colored with the red henna paint. She wore a small white robe, green markings and designs showed on her flesh. She drew the blankets up close to her as Wufei approached the bed.

Wufei could see through her mask, her terrified green eyes, and he got the vague impression that he knew her from somewhere. He pulled at the blankets, she willingly let them go, till they slid and collected in a heap on the floor. He climbed onto the bed, he could see her trembling. He reached out to comfort her and she welcomed his embraced.

They sat for a moment like this, just breathing, enveloping each others scent. His the wildness of the woods, hers the comfort of home. Wufei placed a hand on her thigh, sliding it up higher, collecting the fabric of her robes in his hands and removed them from her body. He looked down at her. She was quite small, he guessed she was still very young. Her body still had the same green spirals painted on, but in some parts a depiction of the hunt was sketched on her flesh.

She breathed deeply as Wufei removed the small fabric covering his groin. Wufei placed a hand on her leg, slowly spreading them apart. He positioned himself at her entranced, and gradually eased himself inside of her. The girl's breathing quicken, and Wufei gave her time to loosen up to him. He could feel her inner muscles clench down on him as he held back.

As her breathing slowed, he took the time to slowly ease in and out of her, moving a little faster each time. Soon her breathing had changed, she was getting use to his motions. Wufei carefully lifted a leg and placed it on his shoulder, thrusting deeper into her.

She began to moan, sweat dripped from her face as Wufei lifted the other leg to his shoulder. Wufei braced himself against the headboard, he was coming close. His eyes rolled back into his head, a white light flashing across his eyes. His thrusts became faster and deeper. He could vaguely hear her moan underneath him as he came.

Sweat poured from Wufei's head as he leaned against the headboard. He pulled himself out of the young girl, careful not to hurt her. He reached over the foot of the bed and lifted the blankets over the two of them. He pulled her close, pressing her back against his stomach. Wufei placed his arm over her, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath, and slowly fell asleep.

--XOXOXOXOX--

"Ouch!" Duo quickly stuck his finger in his mouth and began to suck vigorously at where he was burned. "Damn it, that hurt."

"What are you doing?"

Duo turned around to meet the gaze of the cobalt eyed hunter. Heero stood in the doorway of the smithy, dressed in a simple blue robe and white britches. His hair was more wilder than usual, as if he had just woke up. Duo held out his hand, exposing the burnt finger, it had already formed a red blister.

"Making a barrette."

Heero looked at him again, his eyes cast sideways, and Duo couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

Recently Duo had began to watch the silent hunter a lot those past weeks the two of them started working together. There were times though, he knew it might get him in trouble if anyone had looked their way. More than often, as the smaller blue eyed boy swung the hammer down, he could feel a tightening in his groin. Oh how Caelia would laugh at him if he told her.

"What for?"

Duo took his finger out of his mouth, it still throbbed with pain. "I'm leaving to escort Caelia back her tomorrow and I figured I'd make her a gift."

Duo held out the twisted metal for Heero to see. Heero picked it up and examined the designs, circles and diamonds interlinked, forming a star in the center of it.

"Do you have the clasp made yet?" Duo shook his head. "I know where one might be."

They had finished on the barrette quite some time ago. Duo had wrapped it so delicately in a handkerchief and tied the corners together. Heero and Duo had been fast at work constructing the barrel of a gun when the trumpets sounded.

Putting down their work, they went to the courtyard to see Wufei arrive.

Wufei had rolled his sleeves up due the heat, and Duo could see his arms brandished new tattoos of serpents winding up his flesh. He had been successful in the Great Hunt.

Calhoun had entered the courtyard, greeting Wufei warmly. Duo's nose twitched. He got two scents: he could smell Caelia radiating off of Wufei, but the scent of sickness came from Calhoun.

"I see you were a great hunter then Wufei?" Calhoun asked.

Wufei nodded. "Yes, the Lady of Kelandra sends you her best wishes."

"Ah, that's good to hear. How does she fair? It's been many moons since I've seen her."

"She's alright."

"Was Caelia there?" Duo asked.

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "I didn't see her." Duo felt his gut sink: Caelia had played the Goddess. He knew she must be sore and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

--XOXOXOXOX--

It was late when Duo arrived at Kelandra. The place was alive with laughter and music when he entered one of the yards. Women and men danced and clapped, songs rung out, and once in awhile, a fairy would fly by.

"Duo!"

Duo turned. Caelia was running towards him, her skirts of her gown pulled up. In the bright firelight he could see the fresh ink and scars of the crescent moon and star shining bring upon her forehead. He opened his arms to embrace her as she jumped in them.

"Are you alright?" Duo asked as he spun her around.

Caelia laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Duo shrugged. As he sat Caelia down, she pulled on his arm.

"Come see what my sister Meehan sent. I'll have to take some back to Quatre. You'll just love it Duo!"

Duo sighed. Sometimes he worried to much.


	10. Chapter Ten: Xylia

****

Dragon Eye

__

Chapter Ten

"If we push ourselves, we should make it home in Vashti," Duo pointed at the map he had spread out on the ground, "in about a day and a half."

Caelia shook her head. "No I don't want to go home just yet." She stopped to take a bite of the rice ball. "I like traveling. Once I get home Quatre will probably have me confided to the walls and I won't be allowed to leave without an escort."

Duo sighed. "Well rest a few more minutes and we can continue on foot and let the horses follow."

"Hey Duo, how'd you come to meet my mother?"

"I didn't." Duo covered the fire with the dirt. It was dangerous to pour water on a fire, it could alert whatever is lurking in the forest to your whereabouts. "It was your grandmother Xylia. She passed away before you were born, several years beforehand I think."

"Did she know?"

Duo shook his head. "I was in a fight with another wyvern and it injured me. She happened to be traveling when she saw me. I think she knew what I was and for some reason as she approached me I couldn't attack her. She healed the bite and stayed with me until I transformed.

She told me the story of the Epifanio, one that I never heard of. She said that one of her great grandmother's over a hundred years ago had fallen in love with a very mysterious man that came to Kelandra every year seeking enlightenment. Then Epifanios could control their ability to shape shift and they often did so without any thought to what might happen to them. Very soon the two of them had fallen in love."

"Were you alive then?"

"No, I was born, from what I could guess from her story, only a few years later. But then, the Epifanios had no idea why they only transformed during the moon changes. I remember little of my mother, Epifanios aren't the caring kind for their young. Here let me braid your hair, it won't tangle as easily as it would leaving it unbound." Duo took the comb from Caelia. He pulled apart the tangles, brushing it till it was smooth.

"What was my grandmother like?"

"She was strong." Duo stated. "But I think every woman in your family's quite strong. Xylia tried to find a way to end the curse of the Epifanio, but she passed before she could tell me how."

"So you think she knew how to do it?"

Duo nodded. "Very much so."

"I know how she died." Caelia played with the plait Duo had made in her hair. "Mother told me about Ailill*. My grandmother refused to give him the Sword of Ceron**, and he struck her."

Duo took hold of Caelia's hand, embracing her into his hug. "It's best not to think about your brother. It wasn't your mother's fault, but his father that corrupted him. Ailill's gone, he was banished a long time ago."

XoXoXoXoX

"Look, Duo!" They had stopped at the bottom of a tree, it's branches billowed over them. The shade was a welcoming site to Duo, for the last hour they had traveled in open sun and were just entering the northwest road that would take them into Vashti.

"What?" Duo drank deep from his canteen.

"In the branches." Caelia pointed upwards as she dismounted from her horse. "There's winter peaches. I thought by now they would all be gone, but there's some at the top."

"What are you doing? We need to get going, I want to at least be back before darkness falls."

Caelia placed her foot in a cranny of the tree, hoisting herself up onto a lower branch. "I'm going to pick some. By now people are already missing their sweet taste."

A branch snapped as Caelia placed her hand on one and pulled. She gained her footing and continued to climb higher. Duo cringed the higher and higher she got. "Just be careful. You're mother would kill me."

"My mother wouldn't kill you if I broke something, Quatre would."

"No you're mother wouldn't. Quatre, yes, he definitely would."

The hairs on the back of Duo's neck started to tingle, his eyes narrowed into the distance, desperate to see.

"Duo open up that gunny sack and I'll drop these in it." Duo dismounted and allowed Caelia to drop the peaches from the top of the tree into a sack he held open, all the while his senses alert.

"Bells."

"What?" Caelia called down.

"Nothing, I'm just reminded of bells." The mist was starting to get thicker, his senses were dulling. He couldn't smell, something was blocking it. "Caelia you need to get down now."

"Uh…okay." Carefully Caelia climbed down the tree as Duo tied the sack onto his horse. Caelia was nervous; she had noticed the mist growing as she had been picking the peaches, and for Duo to become so commanding, added to her fear.

A dark shade began to grow in the distance, Duo's eyes narrowed, his throat vibrated sending off a low call meant as a warning to whatever approached. The shade continued to walk towards them, till it slowly stepped out of the mists.

"Now, now Duo, you know that won't work on me." Duo's eyes became slits, the whites of his eyes disappeared. A woman, no taller than Caelia stood in front of him. Her hair a dark navy, cut short and pulled back. Her icy blue eyes were colored dark, the rest of her face of painted the same. Caelia hung on a branch, frozen in place. She pulled herself up so she could sit and watch, hoping the other person hadn't seen her.

"It's been a long time Duo, aren't you going to greet me?" The woman held her arms open. Duo glared, his hands shaking with anger. "Hmph, guess not."

"What do you want Hilde?"

The woman, Hilde, cocked her head to one side. "Oh me? Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were. No one else has heard anything from you in a long time. Would have been nice of you to tell us you were hiding in Kelandra. We would of came to join to you."

"Kelandra would never welcome you."

The woman's eyes flashed. "Really now, I'm hurt." She took a step towards Duo. "I see you haven't broken the curse yet."

"No, I haven't. And it shouldn't. The curse is here to protect us and humans, I have no intentions to get rid of it. Mankind needs to be protected from the likes of you."

"So I guess that's the way it should be then?" Hilde pulled a vial from the sleeves of her robe. The dark liquid shimmered in the pale light. "And here I was going to share some of this with you."

"What is it?"

"Why dear Duo, it'll remove the curse."

"How?" Duo stepped back as the woman approached.

"Oh, you'll be interested as to how we got it. Especially the young woman hiding in the tree." Hilde threw her right hand in the air, a gust of wind shot down and shook the tree Caelia was in, splitting the bough she was sitting on. Duo caught her as she fell, setting her gently on the ground, making sure she stayed behind him.

"Whatever you want, leave her out of this." Duo threatened.

"I can't do that. For it was Ailill that created it, she should know that her brother's..."

"What about my brother?" -

"Why he's still alive, and he says he's coming for you. He needs you." She held out her hand, her long fingers decorated with rings and bracelets. Her voice suddenly became soft and sultry. "Come with me child, I'll take you to him."

"No she won't." Duo covered Caelia's ears. "There's a reason humankind call her the Widow Maker, Caelia, cover your ears and don't listen. Don't let her spell get you."

Hilde pouted. "You take the fun out of everything Duo." Duo glared. "Oh I see you're still upset after what I did to your brother. But don't worry Duo, I'll make everything better."

Hilde charged at Duo, her hands grabbed onto the front of his shirt. Duo quickly showed Caelia aside. "Run 'Lia, ride as fast as you can." Caelia, stunned at what happened, quickly mounted her mare and took off.

Duo grabbed Hilde's wrist, wrenching her from her grip. "What do you want?" His violet eyes shown like venom.

"To cure you!" Hilde smashed the vial onto Duo's chest, the glass broke, the slivers sank into his flesh, delivering the liquid into his body. Duo screamed as it ran into his bloodstream, he could feel himself changing. His hands became scales, then claws, the dark ebony shown in the light.

"What did you do?!" His voice roared against the trees, the wind howled.

"No longer will you suffer from the moon Duo!" Hilde slowly began to change. Her hands turned to claws, the crimson flashed, her teeth became fangs.

Soon two dragons, both magnificent and deadly stood in the small opening of the forest, snarling at each other, teeth bared, tails snapping, and wings ready for flight.

"I didn't want this!" Duo charged, his jaw snapping against Hilde's shoulder. She pushed him off, blowing fire at him. "It must happen. I won't stop until all Epifanios are cured."

"Then I'll stop you!" And the two took off, climbing higher into the air above the clouds.

XoXoXoXoX

Caelia slowed her mare down. She was lost. She was far from the road. Her head spun in all directions, nothing but brush could be seen in the thickness of this jungle.

She reached down and patted her horse. "Do you know where to lead?" The mare shook her head, letting out a small neigh. Caelia opened her mouth to call out but decided against it. They're could be predators lurking about. A large boom sounded in the distance, Caelia looked up to see the sky had darkened, the clouds were beginning to gray over.

_Snap._

Thunder boomed, Caelia pulled the hood over her cloak over her head, pulling the strings tighter. Her horse paced, it kept throwing it's head back. The mare's eye were ablaze as the lighting flashed in the distance. It let out a loud neigh, Caelia reached down quickly to quiet it.

"What's the matter?" She patted the nuzzle. The sky was growing darker, she knew rain was about to give way, she'd have to find a shelter soon.

As the sky cracked, it's bright bolts of light danced across the sky, the snapping of twigs caught Caelia's attention. Her head spun to her right, in time to see a bulldrome charge at her.

The horse screamed, rearing up on it's hind legs as she bucked at the large boar. Caelia slid off, her head hitting a rock that lay hidden in the brush she landed in. The sky broke, rain poured down. Caelia caught a faint glimpse of her mare racing off, the bulldrome on it's trial as she slipped into unconsciousness.

XoXoXoXoX

Duo staggered into the cave. Hilde was gone…

_"I'll come back for you!" _Her cry still echoed in his ears. Hilde had wounded him, his shoulder bleed from where she had bit into the hard scales. Luckily he could still fly. He knew this was where Hilde was leading him. This cave was where he had buried his brother, and where the Priestess of Kelandra were often buried. The Cavern of Ainau.

Slowly Duo transformed back into a human. Strands of hair had loosened from their plait. His clothes were gone, they had been ripped from his body as he had entered his true form. He'd have to find some later before returning to Vashti. He sat down next to a small pool of water and carefully cleaned the wound. It didn't hurt too bad, a small gash in the shoulder, it would heal nicely. He found some clean wool, ones that were often used in the burials and wrapped the gash tightly.

"I needed to come here anyways." Duo sighed. It had been many years since he'd been here. It was time to pay his respects.

He made his way down the series of tunnels. He stopped to in one antechamber to see his brother. Solo hadn't aged, the moisture of the caves kept the body preserved. He looked so peaceful in his bed made of glass. Duo reached for his hand as he gazed upon his brother's handsome features. The dark hair still rested in that haunting way against his square chin. Solo was a man that had demanded respect, and Duo respected his brother. It was Hilde that had killed him, she had drove him mad. She had lured him with her song at his most weakest time and he became her personal toy to do her bidding.

Duo went on, his hatred for the woman was growing. He traveled a little further into the cave. At the end stood a large door made of marble. The dark ebony stone had carvings of many things and words etched upon it. This was one of the most blessed tombs as fairies had made it. Duo rested his head upon the stone, letting the coolness ease his throbbing head.

He pushed the door open, and his heart fell.

The torches were still lit, they could never be extinguished, and in the flicker of their light, the body of a woman was spread upon the dais. Duo rushed to her side. The crystal that was her tomb was smashed into pieces, her body thrown upon the floor. Duo turned her over as he cradled her into his arms. He pushed the dark locks from her face, her flesh still pale, her lips still bright red.

He sobbed, a heartbreaking wretch. "Xylia…" His tears rolled down her cheeks. "What happened?"

He could feel himself transform, his scales began to show against his human flesh as he quickly fought to keep it under control. "Who did this?"

As Duo cried he felt the small touch of a hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked up, there the apparition of Xylia stood, reflected in the crystal.

"Don't be sad love. It was not your fault." Her voice sang off the walls, it's soft melody made him feel warmer.

"Who did this?"

"The same person that ended me."

"But why?"

Xylia reached down and patted Duo. "For I carried the cure. When he had a child together, in my womb it left the traces of you. As the curse was done by my bloodline and for me to bear a child against that which they cursed, it would of undid it."

"So he desecrated your body?" Duo wiped at the tears that stung his cheeks against the cool air.

Xylia smiled softly. "I knew it would happen."

"Then why are you so calm about it?"

"Because Duo, Ailill is my grandson. He may of done horrible things, but like Lucrezia, no matter what he does, I may not be proud of him, but I still love him. And I know you do too.

"It's the way all parents are, we love our children, no matter what."

Duo nodded. It was true, no matter how many horrible things Ailill did, he still loved him.

"You've done a fine job Duo. Caelia's grown into such a wonderful young woman. And I thank you. But Duo, you need to let go of me. I can't come back and I know your heart yearns for another. I'm happy for you. Please do what your heart tells you." She kissed his forehead, and quietly slipped back into the shadows.

Duo gently laid her body back on the dais. For the next hour he had picked up and laid all the crystal fragments around her body, although he could not rebuild them back to shelter her body, he tried his best to provide some cover for her. He went down the mountains later and picked a fresh bouquet of flowers that had begun to bloom and laid them to rest on both his brother and former lover.

---------------------------

*pronounced Al-e-ill

**lol, my baby's allergy medicine. I couldn't think of a name.

Nothing against Hilde, but hey, I had to make someone the bad guy or chick. And I've done enough Relena bashing, so it's someone else's turn

In response to someone's review, this story is a based a lot off the book the Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley. And I might later add a little bit of Avatar the Last air bender, just because I like the bending in it. There's also a lot to do with the game Monster Hunter by Capcom. That's where I got the idea for this story while playing it. And there will probably be references to World of Warcraft. I'm addicted to that game, that's why I don't update as much. If you play WoW too, you can catch me on Ravenholt's Alliance side as Aliinai.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for not updating in awhile.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Calhoun

**Dragon Eye**

_Chapter Eleven_

Her head hurt. Moaning, Caelia felt the side of her head, the blood flaking away at her fingernails. Caelia's head spun as she set up, her eyes weren't adjusted to the light.

"Duo?" Caelia called out but knew he wouldn't answer. "Find me soon."

Standing, she gathered in her surroundings. It was still raining, but only slightly and would die down soon. Her hair was matted, twigs and mud caked within the mass of it. She pulled at her clothes, ringing out the water. As she walked her shoes made a faint clop, they too were drenched, the leather soles soggy with mud.

"Duo?" She called once again, hoping he was there somewhere. "Duo?!"

She called more and more, each time becoming louder, forgetting she was in monster country. Vaguely between the brush ahead of her she could see what looked like the bent figure of a person. "Hello?" Assuming the person couldn't hear her she approached some more, she could see the brown of the person's tunic lower and fall, as if they were tilling the ground. As she approached, she called louder and louder to the person, finally they stopped and she realized what it was.

She gasped. Turning on her heals she spun around. The bulldrome snorted loudly, dropping the roots it had been chewing on, and sped after her.

Caelia ran, her shoes were catching in the mud as she ran, quickly she kicked them off. There was a small stream ahead, the cool water chilled her ankles as she ran through it. The rocks on the other side were sharp and jagged and cut the soft flesh of her soles easily. She stumbled in the brush, the roots tripping her as she ran. Caelia quickly stood up, only to fall back down, her hair was caught in the brambles. She desperately struggled for the small dagger at her side and quickly cut her hair, not caring how it looked anymore, not sorry for the years it took to grow that long.

Freed she ran as fast as she could, desperate for more distance between her and the boar behind her. Her heart pounded in her ears, her head spun, and she could vaguely hear the soft grunts of the bulldrome behind her. Her eyes scanned the horizon, frantic for a spot to hide. There! She could see a tree ahead of her, the branches were low enough she could swing from them till she was out of reach.

Approaching the tree Caelia jumped, long pale fingers grasped at the branches. She slipped, her feet wouldn't catch in the bark of the tree. Her right leg dangled as she tried to hoist herself up the limb of the tree.

Caelia screamed. She hadn't been far enough from the ground, the boar had caught up to her and when it had, he sunk his sharp tusk in her ankle. Caelia could feel the toxins releasing into her body. Bulldromes and bullfangos were very aggressive creatures. They were omnivores and although there teeth were rather dull, their tusks were sharp and carried a poison on them that would slowly kill a person if not treated soon.

Her foot kicked out, smashing against the snout of the boar. "Get off me!" Her right hand grabbed at a loose branch. Snapping it off she poked the beast in the eye. It released it's grip on her and reared back, whining as it went. Caelia hoisted herself up, scaling the branches as best and as fast as she could. Her heart pounded, her breathing was hitched, and she felt faint from the wound on her ankle.

She looked down, the bulldrome was coming back, ramming it's body against the tree, it's eye bleeding, blood was spraying against the trunk of it.

Caelia clutched to the branch, she rested her forehead against the branch, feeling the life force that ran through the limbs. Her palm glowed, the bark underneath it danced with soft yellow lights as they ran into her hand. "Please help me tree," she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, the poison making her dizzy. She never noticed the velociprey approach and attack the boar beneath the tree.

------------XOXOXOXO------------

"Do many kings patrol their walls often around here?" Quatre jumped.

"Not many do," Quatre replied to Trowa as he approached. "I grow tired of those walls and of looking at those old men. Watching the sun, how the wind blows the trees, it relaxes me."

"That's very poetic," Trowa leaned against the wall. It was several hours before the sun would die down, but you could feel the jungle start to come alive.

"It's tiring being a king," Quatre stated, his blonde hair blew gently in the wind. "I've thought before of stepping down, letting the advisors take over. I've thought of traveling to Kelandra."

"You're a good king. I've been to many countries, and no king I've ever met has cared more for their people than you have."

Quatre blushed. "Thank you, Lord Trowa."

"I'm no lord, merely a mercenary so to speak."

Quatre nodded. He breathed deeply, the air was stirring, he could feel the wind howling, the jungle was starting it's nightly song. A low neighing caught Quatre's attention.

Turning towards the gate, Quatre could see a white horse reared up, her hooves crashing against the boards of the entrance.

"That's Caelia's horse." Quatre raced down the tower, Trowa following behind. "Open the gates!" The guards nodded and heaved the heavy boards from their locks, the mare stormed in.

Quatre whistled, the mare turned, and ran towards him, stopping a mere inches in front of the king. Quatre grabbed the reins, forcing her to stay still. The mares hooves danced, her eyes raced. "Something's wrong." Quatre told Trowa as he approached. "Where's Caelia? Where's my cousin?"

A guard stepped forward. "We don't know sire. She wasn't with the horse. And Lord Duo's horse isn't here either."

"Something's wrong. Trowa?"

"Yes Quatre?"

"Find my cousin please, she's still alive out there I know it."

Trowa nodded. "I'll go inform Heero and Wufei."

--------XOXOXOXOX--------

Heero examined a broken branch, pulling the bits of hair off the limb, he handed it to Wufei. "She headed north, and in a hurry."

Slinging the gun tighter over his shoulder, Wufei nodded. "Then we better hurry too."

Low grumbles sounded through the brush. The hunters crouched down as they approached, their senses running high. Three velociprey were dining on their meal of boar, the loud sounds of bones snapping fell upon their ears.

Tapping Heero on the shoulder, Trowa pointed to the tree. Gazing up the hunters could see the small form of Caelia sprawled across the limbs of the tree.

"Spread out, get a better shot. I doubt they've seen her, otherwise they would have been trying to get her."

In a swift formation, one they've always ran before, they quietly made their ways around the velociprey, their targets all in clear view. They moved the guns over their shoulders, taking aim. The triggers slowly pulled back, a faint _clink_, and then a loud echo as the bullets shot from the barrels hitting their targets.

One fell. Then the other. The last one had turned at the sound of the bullet loading in the barrel and was only grazed across the fringe of his crested head. It roared loudly, it's throat echoing a soft booming noise. The hunters quickly stood, weapons drawn. Acting fast Trowa through a smoke bomb at the beast, hitting him in the nose. As the thick smoke rose, Wufei and Heero simultaneously charged forward. Wufei slid underneath the body, raising his weapon, and slid it across the belly of the velociprey, while Heero dealt a blow across the head, the beast fell instantly.

Already up the tree, Trowa gently lifted Caelia, noting the wound on her ankle. "It's not good," He lowered her down to Heero. "The poisons spreading too fast, we've got to get her back."

* * *

The gates were already opened as the hunters rode in on their horses. They dismounted quickly.

"Where's Calhoun?" Heero shouted to Quatre as he came through the courtyard doors.

Quatre looked at Heero, his eyes tearing at the small form of Caelia in his arms, her breathing ragged and uneven.

"He's…he's in his study." All four of them made their way as fast as they could up the long twists and turns of the stairs. Calhoun stood up quickly with a shock as the four of them all burst through his quarters.

Wufei slid all the items off the table, the contents crashing against the stone floors. Gently Heero laid Caelia's small form down. Tears fell down Calhoun's cheeks as he patted the head of the small woman. "My poor child."

"Do something, please." Quatre begged, his voice choking.

"The poison is spreading too fast. It's almost to her heart. Wufei grab the salve from the door and begin to clean and bandage the wound." Calhoun wove his hand over her body, an eerie blue glow emitted from them. "There's only one way I know how to stop this.

"Wufei, you and Quatre need to clean her wound thoroughly, make sure to bandage her feet. Don't allow her to walk on them for awhile. Heero, tell Duo when he returns to always watch over her, keep her safe, troubled times are ahead. Dark clouds are brewing." He kissed his daughter's forehead, his fingers running through the locks of hair she had desperately cut to get away.

He placed his right hand over where her heart would beat, feeling the steady, slow beat of the muscle beneath the dirty clothing. His left hand went to her be placed across her forehead. Slowly his eyes shown, the soft yellow light emitted around the room. Calhoun leaned down, his lips connecting with Caelia's. Calhoun's body shone brightly, the light creating him into a beacon. And as suddenly as it began, the light ran from his body, into his hands and into Caelia's body. Caelia shinned brightly, the light changing from the bright yellow to a dim white as her body lurched forward. She opened her eyes but only for a brief moment before she passed out, her body weary with exhaustion.

Calhoun slumped over. Trowa caught the falling druid, as he slid into the spirit world.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Shapeshifter

**Chapter Twelve**

Duo groaned. His wing hurt. The right shoulder throbbed painfully with each beat of his heart. The sun was sweltering here, the air already thick with heat. Lazily he stretched. Warm days always made him tired, regardless of how long he'd slept.  
"Good morning Shinigami." Duo jumped. Across from him, hidden in the leafy shadows of the tree sat a tall man.  
"Fuck. Tarou you scared me."  
The man smirked slightly, showing white pointed teeth. Gracefully Tarou jumped down from the tree, his long blonde hair floating behind him in the air as if fell upon his naked shoulders. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that." Tarou's brown eyes twinkled merrily.  
"What are you doing this far from the caverns?" Duo asked the man.  
"Tracking."  
"Tracking what?"  
Tarou sighed. "I suppose you've seen what they've done to your Xylia?" Duo cringed. "It was two of them, a man and a woman. They came in quite suddenly, they surprised me. As I jumped to defend myself, I felt, bonded. I couldn't move."  
"What did they look like?" Duo sat down against a large root of a tree that jutted out from the earth.  
Slowly the Tarou's form shifted, his hair became darker, a soft brown, almost red color, and his eyes showed violet beneath long bangs. "Ailill," Duo ran a head through his loose hair. "And the woman?" Duo looked up to see the image of Hilde staring back at him. "But why?"  
"They were wanting the sword. They asked me of it. When I told them I didn't know, they…I don't remember. There was a bright light, then darkness. When I awoke, they were gone, and Xylia's body…"  
Duo gently patted the sobbing man. "I think I know why he wants it, but what Hilde wants it for, I don't know."  
"Three days after they arrived, Graol arrived."  
"Why would an orc noble show up?"  
Tarou shrugged. "He didn't say. He asked of your whereabouts though, under orders of Thrall and I told him. He said they'd make way to Vashti soon."  
Duo unfolded his wings, the dark scales glimmered in the beginning twilight. "Then I need to head back. They must know something I don't."  
Tarou stood and rested a hand upon his dear friend's shoulder. "Good hunting then brother." And with that the shape-shifter waved as the dragon took flight.

* * *

XoXoXoXoX

"Don't sit up to fast. Here take small sips. I don't want you getting sick."  
"Quatre?"  
"Hm?"  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in my chambers." Quatre helped Caelia to better sit against the back of the headboard of his bed, securing pillows around her. "I didn't want to leave you in the towers, so Heero carried you down here."  
Caelia pulled her leg up, wincing at the pain. "I don't remember." Throwing the covers off she looked at her leg. The flesh was healing nicely, albeit she was in a lot of pain. "I'll change your bandage in a bit, it needs it." Quatre smiled at her.  
"What…Quatre…where's Calhoun?" His eyes cast downwards, as hers grew wider. "No? He didn't?"  
Quatre nodded his head, his blonde locks falling over his tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry cousin, it was the only way. The passing of his life, spared yours." Caelia collapsed into her cousin's open arms, and the two comforted themselves for many hours.

"Does it hurt?" Quatre watched as Caelia hobbled around the garden.  
She shrugged. "Only a little."  
"Then rest. I don't want you straining it or making it worse."  
"Quatre I'm fine," Caelia assured, throwing him one of her smiles.  
"Please sit down."  
"I think, Lady Caelia, knows her own limitations milord," Trowa spoke before Caelia could retort.  
Quatre blushed. "I know, but I'm worried."  
Trowa placed his hand upon his new king's shoulder. "That's understandable. But you can't mother hen everyone."  
In the distance a trumpet sounded. Short bursts of notes three times then a softer note that fell after a five second hold. Quatre stood. "Good Wufei's returned from…" He stopped, not wanting to remind his cousin of the new Druid's return from Kelandra to bury the late Calhoun's body.  
"I'll go and greet him then." Trowa bowed deeply then left.  
Sighing Quatre stood. "Do you think we should head in for lunch yet, dear?" But his question was lost. Caelia's head was turned upwards. Following her sight, Quatre could see the small orange bubble floating down towards them. Hold her hands out, she caught it before it popped.  
Turning towards Quatre, Caelia smiled brightly, her hair blowing in the wind. "Duo will be home soon!"

* * *

  
XoXoXoXoX

Ting. Ting. Ting…

The soft clink of a hammer hitting metal sounded across the courtyard. It was cold that night and an eerie silence fell between the beats of the man's hammer. Heero looked up as the door to the smithy pushed open and the priestess walked in. Caelia stopped when her eyes fell upon Heero's. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself as she sat down across from him. Heero bowed. "There's no need for that. I'm no different from you. I hate being bowed to."  
Heero nodded and proceeded to heat the metal and hammer it in place, bending it at angles. "You have trouble sleeping don't you?" Heero paused.  
"Why would you say that?" His voice was low and strong, it reminded Caelia of a humming wind.  
"You're up late, almost every night. I can hear you in my chambers, always hammering. And in the morning when I awake and come down here, I see you sleeping on the fur skins used for the leatherworkers."  
"Old habits die hard." Heero sunk the metal in a bowl of water, the steam rising. "I was always traveling as a child, sleeping was a leisurely thing. I'm use to only getting hours."  
"It's not good on your body." Heero shrugged. "Why don't you go to your chambers and rest for awhile? I'll bring you some food and tea."  
"I have work to do."  
Caelia laughed, the melodious sound bouncing off the stone walls. "Quatre won't mind if you take just one day off. You need it." Seeing that the hunter wasn't going to listen she sighed and pulled her knees up to her body. Her hand rubbed her sore ankle.  
"How's your foot?" Heero asked, noticing the pain that would briefly flash in her eyes when she touched it.  
"It's fine, sore though," Caelia paused. "Thank you, Heero." Heero let out a soft 'hn' then continued to work. After minutes of silence, Heero ceased his work for a bit and noticed the priestess had fallen asleep in the armchair. Setting his hammer down on a bench, he grabbed one of the blankets laying in the room and covered the small girl. She mumbled a soft 'thank you' and curled tighter in the chair.  
Heero walked to the window. His dark blue eyes stared at the moon, the position of the white orb was still high in the sky. In the distance an owl hooted and Heero realized how tired he was. Closing the doors to the window, Heero latched them, as not to let the wind blow them open and retired to bed.

* * *

  
XoXoXoXoXo

Wufei breathed deeply, the night air chilling his bones. "It's quiet tonight."  
"Indeed it is," Trowa replied. The two men were on one of the inner walls overlooking the courtyards. "Looks like Heero's gone to sleep." Trowa pointed out as they saw their blue eyed leader shut the windows.  
"Good he needs it." Wufei dipped his quill in ink, carefully marking the constellations of the stars on the book before him.  
"Why don't you rest, Wufei. You had a long journey."  
"Not till I get this done." One, two, three dots. "Have you noticed on all our journeys Trowa, that it seems to be us moving and not the stars?"  
"It would seem so at times I guess," Trowa's green eyes glanced upwards to stare at the stars.  
"I've had this idea for a long time. Some stars are brighter than others, I think, just maybe, it might be another place, like the Earth in a way."  
Trowa shrugged. "I've heard stories. In my village they use to speak of a place that was not far from here. They say it's a planet ridden with demons and all sorts of creatures, but I've never heard of anyone coming back."  
"Someone has to come back for there to be stories."  
"True." Down in the court yard a door shut, the sound was very loud in the quiet courtyard. The two hunters both looked to see Caelia step out of the smithy.  
"Wonder what she was doing in there." Trowa shrugged at Wufei. They watched as she pulled her hood over her head and ran across the yard. Stopping at one of the doors leading to outside of the wall, she peered around. Seeing that no one was watching her she opened the door and left.  
"Where the hell is she going?" Wufei asked. "After what happened, you'd think she'd stay inside the walls."  
"I don't know," Trowa grabbed his gun that had been resting against the wall. "But I'll go get her."

XoXoXoXoX

Caelia breathed a sigh of relief as she dipped her feet into the cool waters of the stream. Casting her head skywards, the stars twinkled between the trees as the soft noise of the waterfall fell upon her ears. It was nice here, that was why it was always one of her favorite spots to come to visit, and it was also their meeting place. The soft call of the nightingale echoed off the stone walls and she smiled. "How I've missed this place."  
Several minutes passed before it became eerily quiet. The birds nightly song ceased and the wind seemed to quit moving. There was a low hum, a sound that was all too familiar to her. Standing, Caelia watched as the dragon descended from the sky. Knowing his flight path as he lowered himself slowly in the clearing, she moved backwards. As she did though, she felt a rough hand clasp over her mouth and pull her behind the trees into the bushes.  
"Don't make a sound," Trowa said as he placed the girl against the tree. "I don't want it knowing we're here."  
"Trowa, it's not.." Caelia started to say but he shushed her.  
"Stay here," Trowa reached down for his gun. "I'm going to get a better shot."  
"Trowa no!" Lunging at him, Caelia knocked him over, the gun flew into the clearing.  
Prying her off himself, Trowa turned, scampering towards the gun. "Caelia stop!"  
Running after him, she tackled him again, her small body throwing him off balance in the soft earth. "Just wait and listen to me!"  
"Caelia if you don't stop it, that dragon's going to see us!" Pushing her down unto the grown, Trowa stood and grabbed his gun. Rushing towards the bushes he steadied himself and took aim. Out of nowhere roots stared to climb around the ground and encase his feet. "The hell is this?" Turning his head he could see a soft green light emitting from Caelia's fingertips. "Caelia stop this nonsense right now!"  
"No, Trowa, I won't." She stopped in front of him. "Now watch." She pointed towards the clearing where the dragon had landed. As it made it's way out of the water, it's body started to change. The dark ebony scales, almost a purple color, shimmered in the water's surface before taking on a flesh like color. The tail collapsed, shrinking back into the body. The front legs of the beast changed turning into the arms of a man. The long wings closed, pressing tightly against the body, before disappearing too. At this point Caelia ran towards the beast. Realizing that he had been freed from his bonds, Trowa chased after her.  
"Caelia stop!" Trowa lunged, knocking the small girl to the ground. "Stay down."  
"Caelia?" Duo's voice called from the other side of the clearing.  
"Duo?" Trowa stood, helping Caelia up. "What's going on here?"  
The young priestess brushed herself off with a rather irate look. "If you would of listening to me, you would know." At this time Duo had made his way across the clearing. Caelia handed him her cloak, which he gratefully wrapped around himself.  
"You're…you're an Epifanio?" Duo nodded.  
"Trowa, please don't tell anyone," Caelia begged.  
Trowa sat down. "That's what we've been hunting for, all this time. You're the last Epifanio aren't you?"  
Duo shook his head. "No I'm not. There's hundreds more. Across the great ocean are other lands, other mountains, other worlds, I'm not the last. There's still several that live on this continent too."  
"Trowa," Caelia knelt down next to the elf. "Please, please don't tell anyone."  
Trowa nodded and took the girls small hand. "I won't."  
"Good, now that's settled." Duo stretched. "I need some food and a good nights sleep."  
Caelia poked Duo in his stomach. "Didn't you hunt?"  
Shrugging Duo grabbed her hand, leading her towards their home. "I did but all this transforming leaves me hungry."  
Laughing the two ran off, leaving a dumbstruck Trowa to follow. Quietly Trowa wondered what other secrets the two shared also.


End file.
